Friendly Rivals With Benefits
by LemonAndCreamPie
Summary: It was the perfect arrangement for the both of them: No romance, and no emotional attachment beyond the occasional bouts of friendship; just pure, unadulterated, 99%-inconsequential sex. And there's no risk of either one getting pregnant! Perfect, I tell you.
1. Unfortunately Fortunate Circumstances

**A/N: Proceed with caution, because frankly, all this is, is smut.**

 **Nothing too steamy for now** _––_ **maybe a few erections mentioned here and there** _––_ ** _but y_** _ **ou have been warned.**_

 **Have a nice day.**

* * *

He heard the plane before he saw it, and it sounded like another crash landing.

 _Goddamnit, not again,_ he thought, eyes shut in irritation. _This is the third time in two weeks that that stupid pincushion's been up here to "visit" me, and every fucking time, he has to use that 'I had to crash land because this plane's controls are too confusing' bullshit_.

Knuckles remained rooted to his spot on top of the Master Emerald shrine, unflinching even as the sickening crunch of metal on foliage reverberated loudly through the trees in front of him.

The echidna let five minutes pass by before he glided over to the crash site.

Fishing a familiar and unconscious blue hedgehog from the cockpit, Knuckles irately carried Sonic the Hedgehog underneath his arm and headed towards his pseudo-hut near the clearing surrounding the Emerald shrine, the whole time saying nothing.

* * *

"You really need to find yourself another hobby," Knuckles barked the moment the blue hedgehog came to, not ten minutes later. "Or at least another island to crash land on. Preferably one that's remote and uninhabitable."

"Ha ha, funny. But come on, you know you love it when I 'crash' here," Sonic retorted, sitting up from the couch he had been lying on. "'Sides, I can never get the hang of that damn plane anymore."

"Oh cut the shit. This is the third time in two weeks! I _know_ you crash that thing here on purpose."

"Well, you're partially right...for once."

"What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that that's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard from you."

"Not like you're some genius either, so shut up, hedgie."

" _You_ shut up."

" _You_ shut up...Don't tell me to shut up."

"Fine. I'm going for a run."

"As you always do."

"It's my thing, dude."

"Whatever."

"Be back in a Sonic Sec!"

The speedy hedgehog zoomed off before Knuckles had a chance to reply, so the echidna just rolled his eyes. He then contacted Tails, who _––_ unsurprised at the news that his big brother was marooned on Angel Island... _again_ _––_ agreed to come by first thing tomorrow morning.

Groaning, the echidna opened his mouth to plead with the fox, but just as quickly shut it. He would rather _eat_ the Master Emerald than spend another night with Sonic, but the sun was going to set soon and _––_ much as he disliked the circumstances _––_ he could not bring himself to have Tails make the journey and the subsequent repairs by night.

Just as he heard the familiar _BOOM_ of the sound barrier breaking, he begrudgingly agreed, earning an apologetic look from the twin-tailed fox.

Ending the call, Knuckles then decided to relax himself and take his mind off of his predicament by punching a few fresh craters into the ground and then taking a bath at one of the island's numerous waterfalls.

He snarled as another thunderous _BOOM_ echoed loudly throughout the island. It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Sonic dipped a hand into the crystal clear water and drank, purring softly in satisfaction at the sweet, fresh taste.

After a few more sips and a handful or two to wash his face, Sonic raced over to the cliff on the other side of the small pool and peered over the edge where the water cascaded down into yet another, slightly bigger pool before tumbling downstream.

It was a beautiful and slightly terrifying view. However, he smiled widely as he breathed in the scent of the fresh air and even fresher water, and the strong essence of echidna.

 _Wait a minute. Echidna?_ he thought, nose twitching.

Sniffing some more, there was no doubt that the scent of a certain echidna meant that he was somewhere close by. Along with his musk, there was another strong _something_ that smelled quite sweet. Looking down, he could see the echidna in question, lathering the sweet-smelling substance on his body before rinsing it off under the cascading waterfall.

Blood rushed to Sonic's muzzle quickly, the blush _burning_ his cheeks. He tried his damnedest not to internalize the mental image of the wet, soapy, glistening fur of Knuckl _–_ _NO,_ he thought vehemently, as he tried to tear his eyes away from the scene below him.

Even still, he chanced another peek over the edge of the cliff.

"Enjoying the view?" the crimson boy said, nonplussed as he continued rinsing off his soapy body under the falls.

Sonic stammered idiotically before he could reply, "Y-yeah."

"You don't have to be embarrassed about seeing me bathe, you know."

"I know _that_."

"Then how come you're blushing so much?"

"Y-you saw me?"

"I could hear you drooling from _miles_ away. So of course, when I look up to see the source of the noise, it's none other than the Blue Blur himself checking me out."

"N-no I wasn't!" Sonic, stuttered, blushing further. He pouted, and decided it was better to just change subjects. He desperately tried to feign nonchalance as he leaned over the edge once more.

"Hey, why don't you take a shower at home? Don't you have one there?"

"I prefer the falls, much as I appreciate Tails building that house for me," Knuckles replied simply, stepping away from the water, and _––_ after wiping his face _––_ dove into the pool, swimming towards the far shore.

Sonic, after getting a good, momentary glance at the echidna's wet backside, wanted to see more. His cheeks burned furiously again as he replayed the image of the echidna's soaked ass in his mind.

After a brief mental struggle (one in which his vulgar desires somehow won out), he leapt off of the cliff, sped towards the opposite shore and hid behind the bushes, hoping the echidna would emerge somewhere close by.

Sure enough, moments later, Knuckles came up, though he kept his lower half underneath the water. The blue hedgehog gaped at the glistening red fur that coated his brawny friend, heat rising once more to his cheeks (and unfortunately, his nether-regions) as he imagined what caressing the soft, red pelt would be like.

Though Knuckles made no move to converse with him or acknowledge his presence, the blue hedgehog felt as if the echidna _knew_ he was there, staring at him. Still standing half-submerged in water, he lifted his arms up and began to squeeze his dreads dry, unintentionally striking a sexy pose. Sonic could only gawk further, mouth slowly hanging ajar.

Though it seemed as if Knuckles still didn't know that Sonic was staring at him, to Sonic, it almost looked like he was _teasing_ the hedgehog, as he then began to subtly caress himself as he rinsed off further. Either way, the hedgehog's nether-regions flared with heat.

He couldn't stand it any more. "K-knux, would you mind if I use your shower then?"

Still seemingly pre-occupied with rinsing himself thoroughly, Knuckles grunted, "Go ahead."

Sonic then sped off without another word, glad that he could relieve himself.

* * *

Sonic ran a hand up and down his throbbing erection, the other staying put at the base. He moaned loudly and freely, thankful that Knuckles wasn't around to hear his wanton cries. The warm water cascading down on him only served to slicken his shaft and increase his pleasure even more.

He panted the echidna's name more than once; the mental images of a bathing Knuckles were still firmly in his mind.

Sonic moved his hand faster and faster, his wet cock throbbing as he inched himself closer and closer to his climax.

His breathing became shallower as the knotting sensation in the pit of his stomach became more and more unbearable.

On the absolute edge of insanity, he released, screaming the echidna's name to the high heavens.

* * *

Knuckles came home about fifteen minutes after Sonic did and, apart from the shower running, heard no sound.

However, as he plopped down on the couch, a can of grape soda in one hand, he heard a muffled cry from the bathroom. And then, his name.

"...Knuckles..."

"Yeah, I'm here. What is it?" he called back.

"..."

The echidna dismissed the call. He opened the can of soda and took a sip.

"Mmm...Knuckles..."

" _What,_ Sonic?"

"..."

"Sonic, I swear to Chaos..." Knuckles muttered irately.

"MMHAA, KNUX!"

" _WHAT?_ "

Knuckles, finally snapping, stood up and stomped towards the bathroom door.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob as he heard the hedgehog call his name again and... _moan_?

 _What the-what the hell is he_ doing _in there?_ he thought, cheeks flushing. _He better not be...oh Chaos._

A part of the echidna wanted to barge into the bathroom, rip the curtains open, and proceed to rip the hedgehog apart. Another part wanted to just leave him alone and let him have his fantasy, however lewd. However, a _very_ large part of him wanted nothing more than to physically _be_ the reason for Sonic to cry out in such a vulgar, wanton manner.

Deciding to trust his groin's instincts, he quietly turned the knob and stepped inside.

Sonic's moans grew in intensity, as Knuckles creeped ever closer to the shower.

 _He must be getting close,_ he thought. _I'll surprise him once he climaxes._

Moments later, upon hearing the hedgehog practically scream his name for all to hear, Knuckles ripped open the shower curtain...and his face and chest was immediately drenched in a hot, white, and very thick substance.

* * *

Sonic stayed crouched in the shower, his cock still standing at attention, even long after he had accidentally drenched Knuckles in cum. He paid it no mind.

He didn't know what to think. Or feel. A part of him burned with embarrassment. Another with fear. Yet, most of his being still burned with _desire._

 _No! Stop thinking like that!_ Sonic thought to himself _. He's probably just washing his face before he kicks me off the edge of the island...if he doesn't end up beating me to a pulp, that is._

While he was still hard, he reluctantly shut off the water, stepped out of the shower and looked for something to conceal his shameful erection...only to gasp in horror at what was left on the towel rack.

* * *

Knuckles stood over the kitchen sink, watching as the ejaculate that once clung to his face soon went down the drain.

 _I know for a fact that he likes me in_ some _way_ , thought the echidna. _I just didn't know he liked me_ that _much._

His internal monologue was interrupted by an angry yell of " _KNUCKLES!_ " before the source of the voice stormed into the kitchen.

Knuckles had to do a double-take at the sight of Sonic. The fuming hedgehog had on the very short, skimpy, white towel Knuckles left behind that barely wrapped around the hedgehog's waist, and the considerable bulge in the middle made it look even shorter and skimpier. Sonic tried (and failed) to hide it.

Knuckles couldn't help but gawk for a moment, loose-jawed, before attempting to stifle a laugh at the ridiculous _––_ though admittedly sexy _––_ sight before him.

"You think this is funny?" Sonic snarled, cheeks stained red in both fury and embarrassment.

"Aww, is the poor widdle hedgie-wedgie still hard?" Knuckles replied mockingly, loving how much more incensed the hedgehog became.

Blushing even further, Sonic advanced, no longer caring that the towel was about to slip off his waist. Both were caught off guard, however, as their lips locked into a fierce kiss the moment they made contact with each other.

After the initial shock though, they curled their tongues together and entangled their fingers in each other's quills for several long minutes before pulling away for air.

"Wha-what the hell was _that_?" Sonic panted.

"Yo-you tell me," breathed Knuckles.

They dove in for another kiss, though this time for only about a minute. In that minute, however, they had managed to move from the kitchen to the living room (haphazardly enough for the towel to finally slip down), and then crashed onto the couch, where they made out heatedly for a few moments, the now fully-exposed Sonic straddling the echidna's waist.

"Top or bottom?" Sonic asked Knuckles, pulling away as he felt a _very_ warm presence beginning to press into the bottom of his abdomen.

"Wha-" the crimson echidna replied, caught off guard by the sudden question.

" _Top or bottom?_ " the hedgehog asked again impatiently. "Giver or receiver? Seme or uke? HMS Man Sausage or Panama Canal?"

Finally understanding, Knuckles replied, with uncertainty, "I don't know. Your choice I guess."

Sonic, whose incredibly small amount of patience had long since been spent, zoomed out of the room and then came back not two seconds later. This time though, he held something in his hand, which immediately made Knuckles turn beet-red in embarrassment.

"I propose that we settle this through a little game: We watch this while servicing each other, and whoever finishes first has to receive whatever the other chooses to dish out." Sonic said.

"What?" the echidna replied, his muzzle almost blending into his fur as he came around to realizing what Sonic had just proposed. "O-okay, first of all, h-how the _hell_ did you find that? _Where_ did you find that?"

"Knux, the 'hiding all of my extremely personal belongings under a loose floorboard' shit is _really_ cliché," Sonic replied nonchalantly, waving the DVD case with the title " _Cumhog: Feeding the Hungry Hungry Hedge-hole_ " emblazoned on it. "I found this the last time I was here. Not to pry too much, but you don't happen to have a thing for blue hedgehogs, do you?"

"You've pried a little more than 'too much,' don't you think?"

"Never mind that. Well? Are ya game or am I gonna have to dig through that floorboard for another sex game?"

"Do that and I'll knock your ass to the moon."

"With what? Your fist? Or your meat stick?"

"With any luck, both."

"Seems like you're out of luck, Rad Red, 'cause I'm gonna _own_ you, _and_ your ass."

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it a challenge...for you."

The echidna wordlessly grabbed the DVD, and practically slammed it into the player. The two proceeded to make out momentarily before Knuckles replied, "Challenge...accepted."

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


	2. I Win

**A/N: I'll cut straight to the chase: This chapter is practically your average, basic-ass lemon.**

 **Enjoy. Or not. Leave if you must.**

* * *

"Damn near impossible, what they're doing," Knuckles chuckled as the scene they were watching (of the eponymous Reggie Cumhog getting triple-penetrated) unfolded. "Don't ya think so, hedgehog?"

When Sonic said nothing, the echidna looked over impatiently, about to smack him into a response. However, when he saw the look on Sonic's face, which was one contorted with concentration, he grinned deviously. The blue hedgehog was trembling slightly, and sweating profusely. He kept on biting his lip, desperately trying (and ultimately, failing) to hold _something_ in, if the slickness and pressure in the echidna's left hand was any indication. Knuckles was determined to have him let it out first.

" _Sonic,_ " the crimson echidna barked sharply, a big, cocky smirk spreading across his muzzle.

Finally, the blue hedgehog turned his head, and released his bottom lip, which prompted a small moan to escape his lips before he replied breathlessly, "What?"

"You're not... _close_ , are you?" Knuckles asked, tugging on the shaft in his hand teasingly.

"Mmmnnnhhhaa, _n-no!_ " Sonic replied stubbornly, even as his cock leaked wildly.

The echidna's smirk only grew wider as he squeezed the dick in his hand, which brought out another groan from Sonic.

Not one to submit so easily, Sonic applied the same sort of pressure on the echidna's appendage. However, Knuckles had far better stamina, especially when it came to this particular video.

" _Knux,_ " Sonic whimpered.

The video then switched to a close-up of Reggie's extraordinarily full hole, and the new perspective only served to increase the already excessive stimulation on Sonic. Unfortunately for him, it was decided that the pace that they would go would match that of the video, and Reggie's partners were now all hell-bent on fucking him faster.

Naturally, Knuckles' hand pumped faster too, making Sonic moan louder.

The echidna felt his end coming quickly too, though he was nowhere as near, or as vocal as Sonic was.

It didn't help matters that Reggie resembled Sonic slightly, so he couldn't stop imagining himself being in Reggie's place.

Except with just Knuckles banging him like an animal from behind. And being called "Cumhog," stage name, or otherwise.

" _Nnngghh._ Kn-knux, s-slow down!" Sonic pleaded, hips bucking involuntarily.

"Heh, Sonic the Hedgehog, did I hear you right?" Knuckles retorted, mercilessly jacking the hedgehog off even faster. "Thought you were supposed to be The Fastest Thing Alive. Has a little red echidna like me brought the great Blue Blur down to his knees?"

Breathless, Sonic could only glare daggers at him.

Though the cobalt hedgehog writhed and squirmed and moaned and groaned, he was still stubbornly keeping himself from climaxing. However, Knuckles had one final trick up his sleeve.

With neither one pausing in their motions, Knuckles suddenly climbed onto Sonic, straddling him, devious smirk wider than ever. He now wrapped both hands around the hedgehog's incredibly stiff cock.

Seeing the echidna on his lap with his hands wrapped around his throbbing manhood, massaging it faster and faster and faster, Sonic was thrown into sensory overload and his resolve was crumbling faster than ever.

" _FUCK!_ Knuckles...please," Sonic gasped, as the hand jacking the echidna off all but stopped. Instead, Sonic grabbed the other's wrist, squeezing them hard as his body twisted and bent like lightning tore through it. All he could do now was involuntarily thrust into Knuckles' hands, moaning harder and harder as he felt himself at his absolute limit. Sonic glanced at the TV, where Reggie's partners were all beginning to shoot jizz at the hedgehog's ass. He tore his gaze away as he felt even closer to his own climax.

"Mmm, cum for me, hedgie," the echidna whispered, himself about to burst.

That did it.

Knuckles flinched as Sonic screamed, splattering seed all over himself and the echidna's stomach, with some even getting onto the couch.

The sight of the hedgehog drenched in cum and the feel of the seed dripping down his own stomach pushed Knuckles completely over the edge, and he grunted as his own cock exploded, further showering Sonic in thick spunk.

With both of them panting as their orgasms rocked through them, Knuckles collapsed onto Sonic's chest.

He then proceeded to lick the cum off of the hedgehog underneath him, as he made his way up Sonic's torso, until he reached the younger boy's ear. Knuckles then swallowed the semen that had accumulated on his tongue and moaned satisfactorily, manhood beginning to stiffen once more.

"I win," the echidna breathed into Sonic's ear before licking and nibbling on it, causing Sonic to shiver.

"F-fine," the blue hedgehog replied, still panting heavily.

Knuckles then resumed licking the copious amount of ejaculate on Sonic's torso, lingering long on the hedgehog's nipples. Sonic then caressed the echidna's back and dreads up and down, as he brought his face closer to the echidna's shoulder, inhaling his scent. Their combined actions made the both of them moan and whimper, before the echidna brought his lips up to meet the hedgehog's.

It was a brief but entirely lust-filled kiss that the two shared, their fingers entangling in each other's quills as they continued to make out heatedly.

Sonic moaned as he tasted the cum on the echidna's tongue, noting how hot it still was and the difference in taste between his and the echidna's. It didn't take long for him to get hard again as he swallowed their mixed seed hungrily.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Sonic asked, breaking them apart and switching off the TV.

"Kneel down. On the floor." Knuckles commanded, his cock starting to drool slightly. "Oral. Tease me first."

Sonic trembled slightly as the echidna's big cock was shoved in front of his face. He estimated that Knuckles was at least an inch and a half bigger and a bit thicker than he was, and Sonic was _no_ small fry to begin with.

Swallowing his trepidation (and the last of the mixed ejaculate in his mouth), Sonic stuck his tongue out, and openly licked the large blob of pre-cum on the echidna's slit. He then grabbed the base of the dick and started licking down the long, thick piece of meat, moaning at the smell and taste of it.

Licking back up again, Sonic followed the traces of the veins that bulged out from the shaft, which made Knuckles grab the hedgehog's head, hissing and moaning in bliss.

Swatting the crimson boy's hands away, Sonic then took the large head into his mouth hungrily, and used both hands to stroke up and down the cock, which made the echidna pant harder, moan louder, and squirt more pre-cum into the hedgehog's orifice. Sonic swallowed the pre greedily, pleased that he had direct access to the substance that he was quickly becoming addicted to. He soon found that the manhood's massive girth meant that he'd struggle to fit it in his mouth without his jaw dislocating. He kept his mouth wrapped around the head, sucking and swallowing and swirling his tongue around it as his hands took care of the rest of the shaft.

Another five minutes went by of Sonic licking and teasing and siphoning the humongous cock of pre-cum before Knuckles couldn't stand it anymore.

"Enough teasing. Open up, I'm taking over," he commanded, an excited edge to his voice.

Sonic barely had time to widen his mouth before Knuckles grabbed both sides of his head and shoved himself halfway in. The hedgehog whimpered as his jaw felt like it was about to be torn from his skull, and his gag reflex was nearly activated.

Simultaneously pleased and disappointed that the hedgehog hadn't choked yet, Knuckles roughly thrusted once more into Sonic's mouth, this time a little deeper. Still, Sonic forced his mouth to open wider, refusing to choke.

Knuckles continued to thrust in and out of the cobalt hedgehog's mouth, each time going deeper and deeper, until—at little more than an inch shy of deepthroating Knuckles—Sonic gagged and cried out in pain as the huge dick in his mouth hit the back of his throat.

"Not bad, hedgehog," Knuckles remarked, turned on by Sonic's whimpers of pain. Without warning, the echidna suddenly pushed himself completely into the hedgehog's mouth, his balls audibly clapping against Sonic's chin. Sonic cried out loudly, as pain wracked through his esophagus and he choked dangerously. Knuckles could only quiver and grin sadistically as Sonic's muffled moans and whines of pain vibrated pleasurably through his shaft.

The blue hedgehog then felt relief as Knuckles nearly pulled out. But his relief was short-lived as the echidna quickly slammed himself back in, choking him again, and bringing about a fresh wave of pain, albeit this time, accompanied by a slight hint of pleasure. Sonic grunted and groaned once more.

"Mmmhh, moan some more," the crimson echidna breathlessly ordered.

Tears threatened to spill from Sonic's eyes as Knuckles started shoving in even more roughly. Soon enough though, Sonic felt his throat relax ever so slightly, and he began to feel a little more pleasure and a little less pain.

Knuckles continued face-fucking the blue hedgehog. He went faster, harder, and rammed more of his manhood into Sonic's mouth with each brutal thrust. Sonic, though no longer choking, still felt as if the thick dick in his mouth will cause his jaw to split from his skull, and his chin felt like it was bruising from the echidna's balls slapping against it relentlessly. But by the time he felt his throat relax enough to accomodate the massive meat in his mouth, he was experiencing pure, unadulterated bliss. He took a slightly perverse pleasure at being dominated by Knuckles, the cock in his mouth activating pleasure spots that Sonic never knew even _existed_ , and the echidna's salty flavor mixed in with his saliva only served to turn the hedgehog on to no end.

Amidst all of the action, the cobalt hedgehog then found his hands had made its way down south, and he began to play with his neglected erection. He moaned hard as the drip of pre-cum that hung onto his dick was spread all over it, making his shaft slick and sensitive as it radiated massive amounts of heat. More pre dribbled down his manhood.

Sonic then began to match his hands to the pace of the shaft ravaging his mouth. He soon found himself groaning harder and harder as he neared his third orgasm that night.

With the echidna's big dick sliding mercilessly down his throat and his pre-cum-slicked hands pumping his own throbbing erection like never before, Sonic couldn't take it anymore.

Practically screaming on Knuckles' cock, Sonic came explosively once more, spilling his seed all over the floor and Knuckles' legs. Sonic continued bucking his hips and squeezing his dick, drawing out the last few ropes of cum.

The blue hedgehog then felt his whole body loosen up and his eyes droop as fatigue began to wash over him. Knuckles, however, was still not finished. Sonic had, so far, been shocked and shown-up by the echidna's stamina and his seemingly-endless libido.

"Given up already?" he panted. After pausing momentarily to bring one leg up onto the couch, Knuckles gripped the hedgehog's head with both hands and resumed ramming into him brutally. With Sonic now almost powerless against him, Knuckles thrusted even harder, faster and deeper into the boy's mouth. Sonic, whose throat had fully relaxed, couldn't care less.

Knuckles' thrusts then became even more forceful, if that were even possible, and Sonic couldn't suppress moaning as he began toying with the cock in his mouth even as it ravaged it, swirling his tongue and making sure not a single inch of the crimson echidna's cock went dry and neglected. His actions didn't go unnoticed, as the echidna moaned at the top of his lungs. The half-lidded eyes and unintentionally sexy expression that Sonic wore on his face only incensed the echidna further, and he face-fucked the hedgehog as hard and as fast as his body would go.

Soon, the echidna reached his own inevitable end.

" _Fuck, SONIC!_ " he cried before ramming his cock one final time down Sonic's throat and squirting hard.

Sonic's eyes shot wide open as wave after wave of seed flooded his throat. He fruitlessly tried to push Knuckles off of him, but it was evident that Knuckles, who kept Sonic's muzzle pinned to his crotch, would not budge. Gagging violently, the hedgehog felt half of the ejaculate burst from his mouth and down his chin before he forced himself to swallow the rest of his load. He grimaced as his sore throat was strained once again, but pain quickly gave way to pleasure, as he greedily and audibly gulped down the echidna's ejaculate, moaning at the taste and sheer volume of it.

The blue hedgehog then started to pull away from the rapidly softening appendage, thankful that his jaw would no longer need to suffer.

That is, until Knuckles stopped him from doing so.

"Clean it up. Without taking it out," the echidna demanded in between pants.

Sonic couldn't believe him. _One day—I swear to Chaos, Knuckles—I **will** wreak havoc on you and **all** of your orifices, _ he vowed to himself as he began licking every inch of skin (fore or otherwise) that he could reach. He then suckled on the shaft, so as to not miss any spots where his tongue couldn't reach.

He then realized, far too late, that the cock in his mouth had stiffened once more to full mast. Sonic's jaw screamed again and he was having trouble breathing. He groaned in dissatisfaction, which, after a moment's pause due to the pleasurable vibrations, did not go unnoticed by the crimson echidna.

"Oh shit—sorry," he replied sheepishly, as he tried to pry the cobalt hedgehog off of his crotch.

Finding that taking it out quickly was _much_ too painful, Sonic groaned again, panickedly. His jaw really _did_ feel like it was about to come off. Guiding Knuckles, he slowly got the engorged dick out of his mouth. There was an audible _POP_ as the head finally parted with his lips.

Sonic, after a bit of a coughing fit, could only glare daggers at the echidna as he massaged his face and throat to bring back feeling in those areas.

"Your dick is _huge_ , you know that?" Sonic cried croakily, still massaging his jaw and neck. "Yet here you are, stuffing the entire length down my breathing tubes!"

Knuckles, who knew the remark was no compliment, grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Whatever," Sonic replied, sighing. He then noticed that Knuckles Jr. was still awake. The echidna followed his gaze.

"Well, I guess this means we're still not done!" the echidna exclaimed, playfully slapping Sonic's face with his shaft.

Exasperated and exhausted though he was, the momentary contact between his cheek and the hot, wet head was enough to send a shiver up the hedgehog's spine, though of course he masked it by groaning in defeat.

"Alright, what do you wanna do _this_ time?"

"What else do you think?"

"Well aren't there a few things you need to _prepare_ first?"

Without another word, Knuckles picked the blue hedgehog up swiftly.

With his legs wrapped around the echidna's waist and bare, peach arms around his neck, Sonic dove in for a kiss.

In his horniness, Knuckles slammed Sonic against a wall, nearly sending them through into the next room.

After a few minutes of biting and nipping and teasing, blood had flown back to the hedgehog's cheeks, head and shaft.

Realizing that he hadn't prepared the blue hedgehog's opening at all however, Knuckles moved them both back to the couch, laying Sonic down gently.

Still slightly out of breath from making out, Sonic inquired, "Hey, wh-what are you-"

The hedgehog could not continue as the echidna shoved a saliva-coated finger into his tailhole, and somehow, straight onto his prostate. Sonic cried out loudly and arched his back.

Knuckles, pleased with the hedgehog's reaction, now inserted a second finger into Sonic's opening, and began stretching him out, all the while using his other hand to caress the other boy's peach abdomen teasingly.

Sonic pants and moans grew in intensity at the echidna's touch, simultaneously _loving_ and _hating_ how much he became putty in Knuckles' hands.

Knuckles then dove in and started lapping at the area around the younger boy's tailhole. Sonic whimpered as he felt the echidna's warm tongue trailing saliva all around it, and he quivered in anticipation.

The echidna then crawled over to the hedgehog so that they were eye level. He didn't say a word as he gently pushed the head of his cock into the tight opening, shivering as he felt Sonic's warm insides starting to envelop him.

Sonic's breaths came in short, irregular gasps as pain and pleasure simultaneously emanated from his ass. His hands gripped the echidna's arms tightly, which made the echidna pause in his movements. Looking down, he could see that he was only a third of the way in. He wanted to push in further, but when he saw the painful grimace on Sonic's face, he refrained.

Knuckles then leaned in and brought both of their lips together, tenderly soothing the hedgehog as he allowed him a moment to relax and let the pain in his backside subside.

The hedgehog had wrapped his arms around the echidna's head and brought their foreheads together, sighing as he felt his anal passage relaxing, if ever so slightly.

Seconds later, Sonic nodded, which signalled Knuckles to push himself a little further in.

Sonic began panting again as the echidna slowly pushed himself deeper.

Each breath that Knuckles took shuddered as his cock was wrapped in warm, slick pressure. He was torn between slamming himself in completely, and drawing out the moment and savouring Sonic's tight, silky virgin hole.

Finally, with just an inch left before he was totally enveloped by Sonic's opening, Knuckles couldn't resist anymore. He rammed against the hedgehog's ass, moaning breathlessly.

Sonic cried out in agony as the crimson boy hilted himself.

Gently drawing himself free from the hedgehog boy's opening, Knuckles quickly but lightly shoved himself back in, which made the echidna moan, the hedgehog whimper and both to shudder.

Knuckles maintained this deliberate pace not only to agitate and further frustrate the writhing, squirming hedgehog underneath him, but also to draw out the immense pleasure that wracked throughout his body.

After several minutes, he hit Sonic's prostate dead-on. Sonic cried out loudly and spurt copious amounts of pre onto his stomach, as he felt pleasure wash over the pain. Knuckles then quickened the pace. Though his thrusts were nowhere near as brutal as before, he still expended enough force to rock Sonic back and forth in time with it. He made contact with the hedgehog's prostate several more times, the blue hedgehog yelping each time, trying his hardest not to climax.

Sonic cried out in supreme frustration. He wanted so _badly_ to cum right then and there, but his ego would _not_ allow his stamina to be shown up for a third time that night. He wrapped both of his arms around the echidna's head again, and nuzzled into Knuckles' shoulder as he fought to stop himself from cumming. He then wrapped his legs around the echidna's waist, drawing Knuckles deeper into his tightening hole. Knuckles responded by bringing back the brutality into his thrusts.

Sonic bit into the echidna's shoulder after a particularly rough thrust; tears were about to leak from his tightly-screwed eyes as he moaned wantonly. Knuckles, who continued to ram him, groaned at the massive hickey he'd be getting.

Each of the echidna's thrusts brought them both closer and closer to climaxing. Knuckles pounding his prostrate sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout the hedgehog's body, and the echidna panted as Sonic's opening clamped down harder and harder on his cock until, _at_ _long last_ , both were brought to the point of exploding.

Sonic screamed into the echidna's shoulder as he climaxed hard once more, splashing seed onto his and Knuckles' stomach and nearly into his eye. Simultaneously, Knuckles too gave an almighty yell as his cock fired cum deep into the hedgehog beneath him.

When Knuckles felt the last of his load squirt out into the hedgehog's opening, he collapsed onto him, utterly spent. Surprising Sonic, however, he then brought their lips together in a tender smooch before giving in to his exhaustion. Sonic felt sleep tugging incessantly at his eyes as well. Deciding that he actually couldn't care less that Knuckles' dick was still stuck inside of him, and that the surprisingly gentle kiss was a spur-of-the-moment thing that held _no_ romantic value _whatsoever,_ and that the sound of Knuckles snoring lightly on his shoulder was somewhat cute and kind of tickled, he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


	3. Climax Control

**A/N: I like to think that this chapter falls in between a really hard lime and a really soft lemon.**

 **So if you wanna see what that's (probably) like, then _aprez-vous_. If not, then _adios!_**

* * *

Sonic awoke to Knuckles lightly snoring, and a bit of drool tickling the crook of his neck. Smiling, he gently kissed the echidna awake.

The older boy started slightly as he felt the hedgehog's lips press against the top of his forehead.

"Hey sleepyhead. Do you usually drool in your sleep or were you just dreaming about my hot ass?"

"Having a _nightmare_ about it would be more accurate," Knuckles replied groggily.

"Ya know you're still stuck inside me, right?"

The echidna looked down. "So I am."

He made no move to free himself.

"Seriously, pull out," Sonic demanded. "If I'm too sore to run, I swear I'll kick you in the nuts."

Wordlessly, Knuckles ejected himself from the hedgehog's hole.

Immediately, Sonic regretted this decision.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as he felt the echidna's load begin to spill out uncontrollably.

He stood and began rushing to the bathroom. Again, he instantly regretted this decision.

Sonic yelped as pain emanated from his still leaking backside, and he was reduced to an awkward limp as he tried to both avoid repeating the agony and flooding Knuckles' floor with the semen streaming down his legs.

Knuckles then scooped up the poor hedgehog and brought him into the bathroom, though he accidentally plopped Sonic carelessly onto the toilet seat. Sonic hissed and glared daggers at him as his sore ass throbbed in agony once more.

The hedgehog groaned and whimpered and placed a hand on his abdomen as he felt even more of the ejaculate spill from his opening. Torn between the pain in his ass and the weird pleasure in feeling the echidna's load leaking out of it, his nether regions slowly began to heat up again.

The echidna noticed the expression on Sonic's face gradually change from that of agony to hunger, all the while mixed in with mild confusion. Knuckles noticed as well that blood began to flow back into the hedgehog's cock. The sight of it made vivid recollections from the night before flood his thoughts and he soon found himself leaning down onto Sonic's flushed muzzle.

Both were caught off-guard as they soon found themselves making out heatedly; Knuckles straddled Sonic's waist, as they rubbed their stiffening shafts together.

Sonic whined as they parted lips, though they were quickly replaced by moans as Knuckles began trailing kisses from his neck to his chest. The hedgehog's arms were then pinned firmly above his head by Knuckles' hand. As the echidna's tongue began teasing Sonic's nipple, he pinched the other with his free hand.

Sonic arched his back as the echidna continued to relentlessly tease him. Eventually, Knuckles' free hand caressed the hedgehog's peach abdomen slowly, getting him good and frustrated.

Even with his shaft completely untouched, Sonic's cock had long since been leaking pre-cum by the time Knuckles started stroking it.

The blue hedgehog felt himself on the brink of _insanity_ at the echidna's deliberately _slow_ pace. He grunted and groaned even more as he felt Knuckles go even _slower_.

Very quickly however, Sonic felt his end come near.

"Chaos, Knux, I-I'm close," he announced, screwing his eyes shut.

Wordlessly, the echidna increased the speed of his motions, seemingly intent on finishing the hedgehog off. Sonic squealed as he neared his climax.

However, just as the hedgehog boy felt ready to explode, Knuckles just... _stopped_.

Sonic whined as he was denied the pleasure of cumming.

"Not yet," Knuckles moaned breathlessly.

"But Knuck-"

" _No_. Not until I say so."

Without another word, he swallowed Sonic's cock whole, making the hedgehog yelp and quiver. Gagging slightly, he pulled off, smacking his lips together, before swallowing the shaft again.

Knuckles slowly bobbed his head up and down, making sure to leave not a single inch of foreskin unlicked.

His free hand roamed all over the hedgehog's torso, incensing him even further. The hedgehog's cock leaked wildly, only for the pre-cum to be guzzled down hungrily by the echidna.

Sonic's moans increased tenfold as his balls were squeezed and kneaded and rubbed mercilessly. Powerless against the domineering echidna, he could only buck his hips involuntarily.

The feeling of an intense, impending orgasm resurfaced once more. Though, as before, Knuckles pulled off as he heard the hedgehog's wanton cries reach its peak.

" **K-KNUCKLES, I SWEAR TO CHAOS-** "

"Relax, you big baby. I'll let you cum soon," he reassured him. "This time though, enough with the bucking. Give me everything you've got, 'Big Blue.'"

His excitement and arousal at an all-time high, Sonic moaned satisfactorily as he felt the echidna's warm, moist mouth envelop his throbbing manhood once more. He began thrusting right away, intentionally showing Knuckles no mercy.

However, Knuckles took to Sonic's immediate and rather rough thrusts quite well as he continued caressing every inch of skin his free hand could reach. Sonic, had his senses not been completely overwhelmed, would have been a bit disappointed.

Deciding he didn't care however, he thrusted even faster into the echidna's mouth, yearning for the sweet release he knew would come—that is, if the echidna would let him.

He groaned again as he felt the echidna pull off and his spiked hand grind his bucking hips to a halt. Sonic cried out in a strangled voice, " _Kn-Knu-Knu...uc..kles. Let. Me. **Cum.**_ "

"Oh?" Knuckles began, a sadistic grin creeping onto his muzzle as he jerked the shaft once. "I'm not sure you want to though."

Sonic whimpered needily. "I want to, _I want to!_ "

"Only if you say please."

" **P-please, _let me cuuuum_.** "

Knuckles let the hedgehog ram himself back into his mouth, and this time, let him brutally thrust his way to release.

Sonic slammed himself in even faster as he felt zero resistance from Knuckles and his mouth.

After only a few more thrusts, Sonic couldn't take it any more. He arched his back and moaned loudly as he forcefully shot his load down the echidna's throat.

Knuckles guzzled only a quarter of the ejaculate before pulling off. The sheer force and volume caught Knuckles by surprise and caused him to flinch as it splattered hard onto his face and down his chest, drenching him almost completely. He then swerved out of the seed's trajectory and began licking the side of the still-squirting shaft, moaning in delight as the cum jettisoned onto the wall behind him.

The echidna then stroked Sonic's thick dick further, trying to prolong his orgasm while milking his cock. Sonic responded by thrashing wildly and bucking his hips uncontrollably as he whimpered and struggled to break free from Knuckles' iron grip.

" ** _KNUCKLES!_** Oh my go- _dammit!_ Please stop!" he whined, pleading for the echidna to end the torture.

Knuckles relented long after the hedgehog's cock had stopped squirting. He let Sonic's now-sore arms drop to either side of him, limp and leaden from exhaustion as his head lolled back and he panted heavily.

The huge load that Sonic produced had made a mess of their surroundings, but they were also a _huge_ turn-on to the echidna, and he himself was itching to unload all over the hedgehog.

He first wiped some cum off of his face as he started stroking his painfully neglected erection. Then, seeing that the exhausted hedgehog began watching him with barely open eyes, Knuckles decided to give him a little show.

He moaned as he openly licked some spunk off of the wall. He then traced a finger up his soaked chest, cum pooling on it, and brought it to his mouth. Knuckles moaned again as he suckled on his own finger, surprising even himself when he realized how many pleasure spots he was activating.

Gathering a little more semen onto his hand, he brought it down to his throbbing cock and rubbed it all over. He groaned and grunted as the hot, moist piece of meat in his hand became even hotter and wetter as he spread the fresh hedgehog cum onto every inch of foreskin his hand could reach. Again surprising himself, Knuckles felt his knees give way as pleasure overtook all of his senses.

He brought the hand next to his mouth down to his nipple and he began playing with it, increasing his pleasure tenfold.

Knuckles edged himself for several minutes in that position, all the while occasionally glancing directly at Sonic's eyes.

When he could finally take it no longer, he forced himself to stand up, and commanded breathlessly, "Open up."

Wordlessly, Sonic obliged and stuck his tongue out, though he made no attempts to move closer to the echidna.

Knuckles bellowed as he leaned back onto the cum-soaked wall, firing long, thick ropes of seed onto Sonic's limp, fatigued body.

Sonic moaned quietly as the ejaculate landed heavily onto him, licking his lips in ecstasy.

It was at that exact moment that his opening stopped spewing the echidna's ejaculate from the night before...and a loud knock came from the front door.

The hedgehog and echidna's eyes widened as they realized who was at Knuckles' doorstep.

"What the... ** _TAILS!_** " both boys cried out simultaneously.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


	4. Need

**A/N: Nothing really new or odd to report for this chapter. Just the musings and escapades of a horny, recently de-virginized hedgehog and his echidna friend. Oh, and some hands around another's throat.**

 **Not gonna apologize for OOC-ness because it's _much_ too late for that at this point. So, onwards!**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog lay down on the roof of Tails' workshop/aircraft hangar and groaned in frustration.

He had been _itching_ to jack off ever since Tails had so graciously picked him and the slightly mangled Tornado up from Angel Island. No matter how hard he tried, however, he just could not find much satisfaction in doing it, even if he also fingered himself.

 _If only Knuckles were here,_ Sonic thought. _I always thought he was good with his hands and now—after everything that's happened—I know for a fact that it's true, in_ many _more ways than one._

Knuckles...the very name brought back memories of friendship, rivalry, gullibility, and the best (and so far, _only_ ) sexual encounters he'd ever had.

Sonic moaned as he closed his eyes and recounted how the echidna's calloused hands had teased his abdomen, simultaneously running his own hands across the peach flesh. He then recalled the echidna's deft fingers, digging into his anus and attacking his prostrate, moaning louder as he fingered himself further. Best of all, he remembered the echidna's hot, slick mouth wrapping around his now-throbbing manhood as he began stroking it.

Put simply, he desperately wanted—no, _needed—_ the echidna and his sensual touch. For now, at least.

" _Chaos_. Knuckles..."

"What do you want?"

Poor Sonic jumped out of his fur as an all too-familiar voice responded to his groaning.

"Goddam-Knuckles!" he exclaimed, instinctively trying (and again, miserably _failing_ ) to conceal his raging hard-on. "Wha–how–why–"

"I never knew you to be so needy," Knuckles replied, amused at the hedgehog's flushed face. "As for _what_ I'm doing here, I wasn't sure that our little... _session_ on Angel Island had finished yet. From the sound and looks of it, I'd say you'd agree."

"So what if I did?"

"Just thought you wanted me to make you feel really _nice_ again. I _could_ hear you moaning from miles away, but maybe I was mistaken," the echidna said wryly, starting to walk away. He smirked when Sonic responded.

"... _Fine_ , okay? I admit it, I'm horny as all hell and you are formally invited to fuck my ass."

"Whoa there hedgie—"

"And don't call me 'hedgie.'"

"Whatever. I'm not your boyfriend."

"Of course not," replied Sonic indignantly. "I mean, you're hot and all, but you're still a gullible idiot. The hell would I wanna date _that_?"

"Good," Knuckles said. "Oh, and by the way, you're hot and all, but you're still an arrogant asshole. No fucking way am I dealing with _that_."

Both echidna and hedgehog merely grinned before they both dove in for a kiss.

After a short while however, Knuckles broke the kiss and pushed Sonic over onto his hands and knees. He immediately stuck his tongue inside the hedgehog's tail-hole, which made Sonic yelp and pant, and his tail to twitch.

Knuckles moaned at the taste of cum that still lingered, and licked even more aggressively into the hedgehog's backside. The echidna brushed against Sonic's prostate twice (Sonic whimpering needily each time) before he pulled out. Sonic was panting heavily at Knuckles' teasing, and he quivered in anticipation as he felt a hot, thick presence rubbing along his backside. Looking back, he saw Knuckles smirking the same devious smirk he wore the night before, rubbing his cock all over his ass, deliberately avoiding the space in between his cheeks. His opening flared with agonizing need, and he groaned as the echidna continued his relentless teasing.

The crimson boy then rubbed his dick against the shaft of the boy beneath him, earning a few grunts. He too was moaning in ecstasy. He knew Sonic was good and frustrated, and that he himself was itching to just fuck the hedgehog mercilessly, though his resolve had not crumbled completely yet. He continued to tease.

Sonic moaned as Knuckles' barbed hands massaged his ass in slow, circular motions, kneading it like dough; it was driving the hedgehog _insane_ with desire. Sonic then whimpered with a bit of satisfaction as Knuckles finally stuck his cock in between the hedgehog's ass-cheeks, his tail-hole quivering uncontrollably and his tail wagging excitedly. The thing he wanted most was so _close_ yet so _far_. Knuckles could only marvel at how the hedgehog's cheeks wrapped around his girth. He thrusted into the makeshift hole faster.

"Knu–Knuckles..." the hedgehog whined, pleading for the echidna to get to it.

"'Knuckles' what? I'm not sure what you're asking of me, Big Blue," the echidna replied mockingly.

" _P-please,_ take me..."

"What's that? I can't hear you."

" ** _FUCK ME YOU RUTHLESS BASTARD._** "

Finally deciding to stop teasing the poor, writhing hedgehog, Knuckles wordlessly positioned his cock at Sonic's opening, and slammed himself in.

Sonic squealed as his anus was suddenly (and painfully) filled to the brim. He whimpered as Knuckles began thrusting roughly, though at an extremely _slow_ pace. The hedgehog could barely contain himself and spasmed every time Knuckles thrusted in. It became even worse as the echidna slammed against his prostate.

"Fuck. _Fuck._ **Holy... _FUCK,_** " Sonic exclaimed. He felt like he was going insane. His own cock had leaked a staggering amount of pre; there was already a small puddle of the stuff underneath him. Sonic's arms soon gave in to the stimulation he felt. His head had retreated in between his elbows, and he got a good view of the pool of pre-cum underneath his manhood.

He saw two fingers dip into the puddle, before a rough hand pulled his head back up by his throat. He choked a little, but knowing it was Knuckles made the act feel... _okay_ somehow. The pre-coated fingers were then presented in his face as a husky voice behind him commanded simply, "Suck."

Sonic wasted no time obeying, and suckled hungrily on the echidna's fingers, moaning like never before.

Knuckles suddenly started thrusting faster. Sonic's half-lidded eyes shot wide open at the change of pace. New, more powerful waves of pain and pleasure shot throughout his body. He jolted every time the echidna's cock jackhammered his prostrate (which was quite often), and his own cock leaked wildly.

Knuckles then attacked Sonic's mouth, shoving all of his fingers in. Sonic's lips were dangerously close to Knuckles' namesake. His other hand also tightened its grip around the hedgehog boy's throat.

Sonic's arms hung limply by his side, his whole body supported only by his knees and by the echidna's hand around his neck. He was too completely lost in bliss to really notice or give a damn.

He _hated_ it. He _hated_ being so submissive and so needy, and allowing Knuckles to throw him every which way he pleased, like he was something akin to a piece of trash (or, more appropriately, a disposable cum rag). But, at the very same time, he absolutely _loved_ the echidna's completely unexpected domination of him.

He groaned as the familiar knotting sensation in his stomach became too much to bear, and he grabbed the hand around his throat to steady himself. The echidna too was at an end, his moans of pleasure reaching its peak as he pulled his other hand away from the hedgehog's mouth and placed it on his waist. Sonic now moaned freely.

"Are you close?" the echidna asked in between pants.

Sonic, who was too pre-occupied with the immense pleasure that circulated throughout his being and the massive orgasm that was about to happen, could only nod and squeeze his hands around Knuckles' as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his tongue lolled out almost comically.

Without a word, Knuckles thrusted _even faster_ , if that were possible.

" ** _FUCK! GONNA-_** **"** was all the crimson boy could manage before he pushed them both over the edge.

Both Sonic and Knuckles gave an almighty yell as they threw their heads back and climaxed tremendously.

Long, thick ropes of seed splattered onto the roof as Sonic squirted hard, the ejaculate making an audible _splat_ as it came into contact with the metal. At the same moment, his hole was flooded by the echidna's spunk, and he whimpered satisfactorily.

Knuckles thrusted a few times more, drawing out his orgasm, and giving him a chance to attack the hedgehog's prostate. Sonic squealed and spasmed every time it was hit, and Knuckles relished in the fruits of his labors.

He suddenly let go of the hedgehog completely, making Sonic smack face-first onto the roof.

Sonic could only whine, while Knuckles admired the scene. The hedgehog not only lay in a puddle of his own ejaculate, but a smaller puddle had formed quickly beneath his tail-hole, and became larger by the second, as the echidna's spunk spilled out of it.

"My...l-legs. C-can't...move..." the hedgehog whimpered.

Knuckles started massaging the hedgehog's tensed-up legs, and as soon as feeling returned to them, Sonic moaned as the echidna's bare hands rubbed his thighs.

The crimson boy smirked, "Is that another weak spot I see?"

"N-no..." Sonic replied defiantly. However, his body betrayed his pleasure. He could only pant harder and screw his eyes shut as Knuckles rubbed his thighs more intently. A dark blush tinted his cheeks as he started squirming again.

"Kn-Knux, I—oh my...C _haos_."

"Having fun, hedgehog?"

Knuckles then stopped abruptly as Sonic grabbed one of his wrists, and glared daggers at him. The Guardian could see that Sonic had gotten rock-hard again, his shaft slipping against the cum that spilled from his ass.

The echidna then caressed the hedgehog's thigh with his free hand one last time before squeezing one of his ass cheeks. All the while Sonic squirmed at his touch, and shivered as his cock slid against the pool of cum.

Knuckles then dragged his tongue teasingly from the tip of the hedgehog's cock, up his shaft, and followed a trail of cum up to the blue boy's tail-hole. Sonic squirmed and moaned harder, his one hand still clinging onto Knuckles' as if for dear life. The crimson boy repeated this motion several times before flipping the other over and onto his back.

Sonic watched with half-lidded eyes as Knuckles began assaulting all of the pleasure spots near his nether-regions. One hand rubbed up and down a thigh, the other circling around the abdomen, and his tongue leaving a trail of saliva from his nuts to the tip of his dick. He arched his back and moaned loudly.

Knuckles groaned as he began biting and leaving hickeys on the inside of the hedgehog's thighs, being careful to place them in hard-to-see spots. Sonic _loved_ it. He grabbed the echidna's head with both hands and gripped it tightly.

He then dragged his tongue up the hedgehog's shaft as he followed a trail of pre up to his slit, and quickly swallowed the hedgehog's manhood whole.

Sonic was torn between outright bliss and maddening frustration. He groaned as the echidna started bobbing his head up and down, simultaneously loving it and wanting _so_ much more.

" _M-more,_ " he moaned breathlessly, grabbing the echidna's head and slamming himself into his mouth.

Knuckles grunted and—try as he might to not do so—gagged slightly. However, he let the hedgehog continue to face-fuck him for several minutes. However, Sonic ravaging his mouth soon _excited_ Knuckles. He swirled his tongue all around the shaft, and at some point, even used his teeth.

Sonic could only yelp and moan and pant and make all manner of incoherent noises. His cock throbbed in the echidna's mouth and tremendous pressure began building up once more in the pit of his stomach.

" _F-fuck, Knuckles,_ _ **I'M GONNA BL-BLOW OH CHAOS**_ **.** "

Both paused in their motions as Sonic squirted into the echidna's mouth, though after swallowing the first shot, Knuckles resumed bobbing his head up and down. Try as he might to gulp down the hedgehog's seed however, there was just so much of it that some spilled out of his mouth and down his chin. Sonic shuddered as the last few ropes of cum were suckled out of him.

Knuckles didn't need to take the cock out of his mouth to know that the hedgehog was still hard. He pulled off of the dick slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Sonic jolted.

Through half-lidded eyes, he saw the echidna stand up, hovering over him slightly, momentarily presenting his own drooling, throbbing cock in all its glory before the echidna practically sat down on his face.

"Why don't you use that tongue of yours?" he commanded huskily, before shoving his tail-hole into the hedgehog's face.

Sonic wasted no time, immediately licking in and around the echidna's anus and staring at the massive nuts that obscured about half of his vision. He groaned as he stuck his tongue as deep as he could into the echidna's opening.

His hands then began roaming up and down the crimson boy's back. He smirked as he felt Knuckles jolt when his tail was caressed. The echidna shivered involuntarily as Sonic dragged a finger down the length of it.

Several minutes of this passed before Knuckles then presented his manhood in Sonic's face. Sonic was still awed by the echidna's size and marveled at how Knuckles could simply ignore it for so long. He noticed a drop of pre that clung onto the tip by only a strand hovering directly above his mouth. He didn't need to be told what to do next.

Sonic whined as he felt the familiar struggle to breathe as he swallowed Knuckles' shaft whole, lapping up his pre-cum greedily. Somehow, Sonic felt as if the huge dick in his mouth was bigger than it was last time. Though of course, he knew it to be untrue.

Knuckles moaned and bucked his hips in time with Sonic bobbing his head back and forth as he deepthroated the echidna from where he lay. Eventually, he got a bit tired and pulled off, instead licking the underside of the shaft and attacking the other's bolt-shaped tail with his hands once more.

Knuckles, desperately itching for the hedgehog's hot mouth again, whined and grabbed the top of his head, though he refrained from doing anything more than that. He'd let the younger boy have his fun for just a little while longer.

" _Aah,_ Knuckles..." the hedgehog groaned breathlessly.

Knuckles himself was out of breath as he replied simply, "What?"

"I—"

" _What?_ "

"I want your cock."

"Where?"

"Down my throat. _All of it._ **I** ** _need_** **you to fuck my face.** ** _Hard_** **. And I want you to make me _swallow_. Please.** "

Momentarily thrown off by his lewd remarks, Knuckles then obliged and shoved all of his cock down the hedgehog's throat, showing him no mercy as he gave every thrust his all. Sonic could swear the echidna reached deeper into his mouth than ever before. He felt as if the head were bumping against his breathing tubes. He loved it. He couldn't _breathe,_ but he _loved_ it. He began touching and rubbing and caressing Knuckles wherever his hands could reach, lingering long on his nipples and his tail.

Knuckles was determined to draw out his climax, but with the hedgehog's touch, he could only hold out for so long. He growled as he squirted in the other's throat, pinning the hedgehog's lips to the base of his cock. Sonic gulped down as much cum as he could manage, mentally patting himself on the back when he felt only a little bit leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He sucked on the shaft, milking every last drop of cum he could out of the echidna's still-erect dick.

Knuckles ejected himself from the hedgehog's mouth, and crawled down to the hedgehog's neglected erection. He grinded against it as he made contact, making Sonic yelp. Knuckles continued rubbing his tail-hole along the hedgehog's length, causing him to cry out louder and lewder than ever. He then used a finger to collect pre from the hedgehog's leaking manhood before shoving the digit into his own anus, preparing himself.

When he felt ready, he sat straight up and then lowered himself slowly onto Sonic. The echidna panted as the other's length slowly slid inside him. His face was contorted in pain, but he pushed on nonetheless, determined to completely wrap himself around Sonic's throbbing cock.

With a growl and a grimace, he plopped down roughly onto the hedgehog. Sonic placed his hands on the other's hips and cried out in bliss as Knuckles' warm opening enveloped his manhood.

Momentarily, neither moved as both adjusted to their positions. Knuckles then declared, "I'm g-gonna move now."

He moved his hips forward and back slowly, relishing the feeling of Sonic's length rubbing against his insides. Knuckles then rode Sonic faster and faster, as his backside ceased its protesting.

Suddenly, Sonic's cock hit the echidna's prostate dead-on, making Knuckles stop in his movements as shockwaves of pleasure shot through him. He had to resist the urge to cum right then and there.

From then on, Sonic took over, thrusting his hips up and ramming the other's sweet spot damn near every single time. Alongside that, his hands worked its way around to the echidna's ass-cheeks, kneading them and occasionally caressing the bolt-shaped tail. Knuckles' moans became more and more wanton, matching those of the hedgehog's from not too long ago.

Sonic growled as the echidna's opening clenched around his cock every time he slammed his prostate, slowing him down yet bringing him ever closer to sweet release. Knuckles too jolted with the hedgehog's every thrust, dangerously close to the edge.

Finally, with one last thrust, Sonic shot his load into the echidna as Knuckles squirted onto the hedgehog. Thick ropes of seed flew onto the hedgehog's face and torso, and the echidna's tail-hole was flooded with spunk.

Knuckles collapsed onto Sonic, pulled the other's dick out and then lay on his side, facing the hedgehog and paying no mind to the cum that spewed from his now-sore ass.

Sonic too, turned to face Knuckles and, after a small, exhausted kiss, they drifted off to sleep in a mess of tangled limbs.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


	5. Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad 'Hog?

**A/N: Happy Halloween (even though I'm a day late, but we'll gloss over that)! Methinks the theme of this chapter won't be too difficult to decipher. So, on with the show!**

* * *

"Remind me again why we're supposed to be going out tonight," Knuckles sighed.

"Because it's _Halloween,_ Knux!" Sonic exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"I still don't understand why I _have_ to celebrate it, least of all with _you._ "

"Because you get free candy, you get to look ridiculous without people looking at you weird, and because it's just fun?"

"Big fucking deal."

"Heh, I know I am. Besides, it's better than just sitting up here by yourself for another night."

"Don't you start with that again," the echidna said heatedly. "You _know_ why I can't leave the Master Emerald up here for too long."

Oh boy, _that_ struck a nerve.

"I know, but—" the hedgehog began. "Come _on_ Knuckles, you can't stay cooped up on this island forever."

"If it means protecting the world _and_ proving you wrong, then I will."

Sonic smirked, "You know, your determination is cute. And you're even cuter when you're angry."

Knuckles flushed and, with a last frustrated huff, stormed off.

* * *

Sonic groaned as his cock pumped out what felt like _gallons_ of cum. He dared not open his eyes, in case he blinded himself with his own spunk, as a fair amount landed on his head.

Once he had felt his dream-induced orgasm subside, he cracked open an eyelid and gasped. The couch he had been napping on was a mess, and his torso was **_drenched_** in sticky semen.

More than that however, his manhood looked so much _bigger_ than usual, it was _rock_ -hard, and there was an unnatural fleshy bulge at its base.

"What the hell?" someone whispered in a gruff, gravelly voice. Yet, as he looked around, there was nobody else but him. He went to touch his throat when he felt big, sharp claws wrap around them. He jolted as he looked down, and saw that his hands _were_ the claws.

 _Oh no,_ he thought to himself. _Not again._

His engorged dick twitched again, itching for attention. When he went to caress it, his breath hitched.

He whined as he began stroking himself, first with one hand and then with both. Thick globs of pre trickled down his length, only to be spread all over it by his massive hands. The pressure, the heat and the slickness of his shaft made him moan and spurt more pre, which in turn increased the pressure, the heat and the slickness of his shaft.

No matter how aroused he felt however, the werehog could feel his orgasm building so slowly, it was almost _painful._

He tried to relieve himself faster by pumping faster, but to no avail. He then used one hand to caress all of his pleasure spots, including the newfound knot at the base of his cock, in a bid to quicken his orgasm, but again, his efforts were in vain.

Sonic groaned helplessly as he stood up, faced the couch, and used his hands as a makeshift hole. He thrusted into it quickly, and drops of pre-cum spurted onto the couch. But still, his body refused to grant him the pleasure of ejaculating.

In desperation, the werehog began to—quite literally—hump the couch, not caring one bit that Knuckles might rip him a new one when the echidna found his pre-cum in between the couch cushions.

 _That_ seemed to do the trick, as tremendous pressure began building up in the pit of his stomach. Despite his earlier apathy about staining the couch with pre-cum, Sonic was courteous enough to avoid drenching it with his spunk which, if his earlier load was anything to go by, was going to come in **no** small trickle.

The werehog quickly stepped outside, stroking his throbbing cock fervently as he did so, and not a moment too soon; his dick erupted just as he stepped out of the door. He howled as cum burst out of it as if it was a fountain. It shot so much farther and more voluminously than any load he had ever shot out before.

Yet, even after the all-consuming orgasm, his manhood was still stiff as a board.

He staggered into the trees surrounding Knuckles' pseudo-hut, hoping to relieve himself somewhere else.

* * *

Knuckles flinched as he heard a roar from the clearing up ahead.

He hesitated for a moment before sneaking a peek. He gasped as he saw a big, furry... _thing_ spurting a heavy amount of cum at an alarming rate. He ducked out of the way as a particularly far-reaching jet of ejaculate soared past where his head just was.

 _Well, that explains the overpowering musk of_ Eau d'Orgasme _,_ he thought to himself.

"Kn-Knuckles?" a gruff but exhausted voice panted.

The echidna tensed up. How did that... _thing_ know he was there? And how did it know his name? But then that strong smell, the inflections of that voice, and the general silhouette of it—it all clicked at once in his mind.

"Sonic?" he asked tentatively, stepping out into the clearing. The beast—Sonic—crawled closer on all fours. It whined softly and then said his name again.

Sonic struggled to stand up, but luckily, Knuckles caught him before he could collapse onto his face.

"What happened?" the otherwise-speechless echidna asked.

"Werehog form," the other panted. "Wo-woke up like this.

"Knux, I'm so tired. Please. _Help._ "

"I don't know Sonic, if I woke up like that, I'd be kinda stoked."

"Not if you've stayed this hard for as long as I have."

"Good point. Still though," Knuckles purred as he gazed at Sonic's still-erect dick, "it's a pretty impressive package."

The echidna smirked as the werehog's cheeks burned an almost-bright red.

Without another word, Knuckles took off his mitts and started stroking him, using some of the cum all around them to slicken the entire length.

The werehog gave a low guttural growl, which Knuckles could _feel_ through his hands.

"Are you enjoying this, Puppy?" he asked teasingly.

Sonic couldn't decide whether or not he should be annoyed or turned on by the pet name, so he just grabbed the back of the other's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

The echidna was _amazed,_ to put it lightly. He ran his tongue all over Sonic's sharper fangs, and moaned when they lightly bit down on his lower lip as they parted.

He began trailing kisses down the beast's muscular and _sticky_ torso. He lingered long on Sonic's much-broader and hairier chest and stronger abdomen, stopping to lick off a bit of cum or sniff the musky scent.

When he got down to Sonic's massively engorged cock, he trembled slightly, before he thought _'fuck it'_ and took the plunge.

The werehog's growls gave way to grunts and moans as Knuckles worked his way down the appendage. He was—quite literally— _struggling_ to get his head around it, so the whole process was slow-going.

Sonic seemed to think so too, as he impatiently pushed the echidna further down his aching shaft. Knuckles gagged before he pushed himself off and yelped, "Be patient, Puppy. It's not everyday I get to deepthroat a fucking **rocket**."

Sonic only whined as his face screwed into a desperate grimace.

The Guardian smirked before working the werehog up again. He licked and sucked and just completely worshipped the _hell_ out of that humongous cock. Sonic didn't realize it, and he certainly wouldn't care if he knew anyway, but he was _drooling_ from both the intense pleasure and yearning.

It made the moment all the more sweet as Knuckles began to finally work his way down the shaft again. He swallowed what he could and then used both hands to stroke the rest, hands lingering long on the bulbous knot at the base.

Sonic's groans and yelps of ecstasy could be _felt_ by Knuckles' tongue, and the echidna in turn transmitted his moans through his tongue to the throbbing piece of meat in his mouth, which made the beastly hedgehog groan and pant harder.

Amidst all of this however, Sonic still found his orgasm coming _way_ too slowly. He pushed down on Knuckles' head once more, and began thrusting into his mouth quickly, and before he knew it, he was on the verge of exploding.

" _Nngnhgh, **Knuckles,**_ " he growled, pushing the echidna off of his cock just as he came once more.

Knuckles was mesmerized by the load, as it somehow looked more substantial than the one he had witnessed before. Without even thinking about it, he latched onto the head of the werehog's cock, not so much drinking as he was **_guzzling_** down semen.

Sonic's breaths came in short, irregular gulps, as his dick twitched out the last few ropes of cum into the echidna's hungry mouth.

Almost immediately after Sonic's orgasm had subsided, Knuckles pulled off. He took fingerfuls of the ejaculate and shoved them into his opening, prepping himself to take the still-stiff cock.

Sonic was still lying on the ground and seeing stars from his last orgasm by the time Knuckles positioned himself over the thick pole, and began enveloping it.

" **H-hooooly _shhhhhhhit,_** " he remarked breathlessly, as his tail-hole stretched uncomfortably wide.

He took in a few more inches, grunting and groaning and constantly reminding himself to breathe. It was a completely different level of pain.

A few more inches and then Sonic's manhood struck his prostrate dead on, and Knuckles thought he saw all white. He had to pause for several moments to collect himself again before he continued, despite his body's protests, and _boy_ did it pay off. As he felt most of the length of the werehog's powerful cock embed itself within him, it struck his prostrate once more, and he couldn't help but squirt a load onto the werehog's already-sticky torso.

This seemed to energize Sonic, as he grabbed the other by the waist (one hand almost wrapping completely around it), and began sliding him up and down his manhood and grinding his knot against the echidna's tailhole, as if he were a living, breathing _fleshlight_. For the moment, however, the echidna couldn't care less.

Knuckles' head lolled back as his opening **_screamed_** with pain and **_burned_** with pleasure like never before. It was so overwhelming that he came once more.

It was then that Sonic flipped them both over, and then _really_ began pounding.

The echidna could only watch helplessly as the werehog's rough thrusting made him cum a third, and after a short while, _fourth_ time. By that time, his piss slit _burned_ and he didn't want nor think he could ejaculate any more.

With the way the werehog's grunts crescendoed into groans, which then turned into bellows, Knuckles could tell that he was mercifully close. And then, the werehog's bellows escalated into a full-on roar.

The Guardian squirmed as he felt a voluminous amount of cum flood his insides, the knot acting as a partial cork stopper and pushing most of the cum deeper into his bowels, before Sonic pulled out and ejaculated the rest onto him. Knuckles could only feel a strange sense of **euphoria** at being drenched in so much cum. He gathered some off of his body and into the palm of his hands and licked up as much as he could, staring lewdly at the werehog the entire time, before Sonic collapsed onto him, completely _exhausted_.

Mercifully, the werehog finally felt sweet relief as his length began to soften.

"Th-thanks Knucklehead," he muttered breathlessly.

"Anytime. Now," Knuckles replied, also panting, "can you help me wash up?"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us? We're gonna hit up Eggman's base to see if he has any candy," the werehog asked again, his tail wagging like an elated puppy's.

Knuckles looked at him amusedly for a moment before averting his gaze and muttering, "I... _guess_ I could tag along...for a little while."

"Really?" Sonic piped up, his tail wagging faster.

"Umm, sure? _But,_ if **anything** happens to the Master Emerald, I swear to Chaos, werehog or not, I _will_ rip your fucking head off. **_Both of them._** "

"Okay, okay! So why the sudden change of heart?" Sonic inquired, smirking.

The echidna shrugged. "Someone once told me that I can't stay cooped up on this island forever.

"I mean, he's _wrong,_ but I'll humor the blithering idiot this time around," he mused nonchalantly.

 _That_ wiped the smile off of the hedgehog's muzzle, and now it was Knuckles' turn to smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


	6. Making the Yuletide Gay

**A/N: Hello y'all! This is the first of three new chapters I'm uploading in the coming days in light of Valentine's day. (Yes I know this is supposed to be a (XX)Xmas chapter, but we'll gloss over the fact that I am three months late-and a week late for V-day-because better late than never am I right?)**

 **Some warnings: there's a little bit of the choking thing going on (again), gift ribbon bondage and equally Holiday-themed sex toys. You are encouraged to leave if any of these things or whatever else you see here bothers you.**

 **Okiedokie, with that done, off we go!**

* * *

What he had tied the hedgehog up with wasn't important. It was a few feet of ribbon. Bit of a knee-jerk decision.

How they had gotten into that position wasn't important. It was a little caress of the hand or brush of a crotch against a backside or something that escalated into the usual stumbling and fumbling and making out heatedly.

Why they were doing it in the first place wasn't important either. It was Sonic's turn to wrap presents up on Angel Island, they hadn't actually fucked around since Halloween, and it was fairly obvious how desperate they both were. So _of course_ it was gonna happen.

No, what mattered was that the gift-wrapped hedgehog underneath him was squirming and trembling not just in excitement, but in a little bit of _fear_ as well. Knuckles could smell it—or maybe that was just him in his arousal, his nose tricking him into thinking he could smell a surplus of norepinephrine. Regardless, in that moment, it was that little bit of fear that fired the echidna up most of all. He smashed his lips onto the other boy below him.

Their tongues twisted and their throats vibrated; their mouths full of the moans they released as they deepened the kiss. Knuckles felt Sonic strain a bit against his bonds as he arched his back, the hedgehog trying to erase any and all space in between them. Through all of this, the Guardian's hands roamed freely around the other's body, caressing Sonic teasingly, which made the hedgehog moan and strain and kiss harder.

Eventually, after Knuckles came up gasping for air, he began to form a trail of kisses from the other's mouth, then muzzle, then jaw, then neck, and chest and stomach, before he began kissing the length of Sonic's engorged shaft. The hedgehog lurched against his bonds as Knuckles' lips grazed it, and Knuckles could not stop smirking. He then brought his lips even further down to the hedgehog's thighs, and that's when he started biting. Sonic had groaned and grunted almost continuously throughout, but by the time Knuckles left several hickeys all along his inner thighs, he was reduced to breathless panting. The echidna wiped some drool from the side of his mouth as he pulled away from Sonic's heaving, sweating body and clambered off of the table they were making out on.

"Wh-where are you going?" the hedgehog breathed out hoarsely.

"Just...just wait," Knuckles replied, body hot and short of breath as well. "I was gonna save this to give to you for Christmas, but I think we'll need it _now._ "

Knuckles was satisfied to see the other's ear twitch in curiosity and anticipation. He rummaged a little through a pile of still-unwrapped gifts, before grinning deviously, all the more inflamed by the object he held in his hand.

"W-what...the hell...is that?" Sonic asked, as Knuckles chucked a cylindrical...elf...gnome... _thing_ onto the table beside him, while fishing for something else as well.

When he found it, he beamed. He pried the cap off of an innocuous purple bottle, took a sniff and sighed in content. "Mmm, grape, my fave."

"Wh-what are you-" the hedgehog began again, before realizing what the bottle contained. _Flavoured lube._

Knuckles poured some of the liquid onto his palm. It was _cold._ And it was perfect. He knew exactly what it would do to the hedgehog's hot, sensitive body. He rubbed his hands together, and attacked.

Sonic yelped as the other boy's hands came into contact with his skin. The cold lube made it feel as if his whole body were on _fire._ Knuckles stroked the hedgehog's cock with one hand, eliciting a moan, while the other reached down to the hedgehog's opening, poking at it with one finger. The echidna marveled at how easily his finger slipped in, and he felt his own cock throb almost painfully at the deliciously sinful sounds that came from Sonic's mouth just from that one finger.

He wiggled that digit around Sonic's tail-hole for a little while longer before inserting another finger. Sonic jolted and threw his head back. The hand that was stroking his dripping manhood soon moved upwards, caressing him softly. It soon stopped at one of his nipples, and Knuckles began to twirl a finger lazily around it, causing Sonic to jerk again. The echidna then brought a third finger into the other's slowly loosening hole, and pressed his thumb against Sonic's perineum, drawing circles around it.

A few more minutes passed by of Knuckles poking and prodding and rubbing and Sonic panting and moaning and straining, before the crimson echidna grabbed the hideously-colored, cylindrical garden gnome-thing. Sonic had all but forgotten the other had brought it out in the first place.

The hedgehog's mouth opened to ask again what the _hell_ it was that Knuckles brought out, but before he could, he heard a soft thrumming noise that seemed to come from the thing itself. Then, two and two clicked. "A...vibrator?"

"Yeah. _And?_ " Knuckles asked, almost defiantly. After applying a liberal amount of lube to the elf-shaped tube, he tried and failed to hold in a giggle as the hedgehog's breath hitched when the vibrator came into contact with his lower abdomen.

"That's the stupidest— _ahh—_ stupidest thing I've ever— _mmf—_ seen."

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm sitting."

"I didn't— _hah—_ say I ha— _ahhah—_ hated it."

"Good answer, hedgehog."

The Guardian rubbed the tip of the buzzing elf toy teasingly over Sonic's length, which brought forth even more sinful noises out of the hedgehog's mouth. However, it wasn't until the toy—after much poking and prodding—was lodged firmly into his opening did Sonic start squirming again.

Knuckles then took the other boy's throbbing length into his mouth, and set to work. He first latched onto the head, swirling his tongue all around it, while his hands stroked and twisted the rest of the shaft. He then began bobbing his head up and down in time with his hands. _Up, and down, and up, and down._

Eventually, the echidna began working his way down the bound boy's cock, his hands no longer stroking, instead keeping Sonic's thighs from crushing his head.

After a while, Knuckles reached down and turned the toy up. Looking up, he saw Sonic's eyes shut and mouth agape, face contorted in pleasure and longing. Knuckles moaned long and low, and used his teeth to graze all along the length. He pulled off as it hit the back of his throat.

"Oh _Chaos,_ how I've missed this," the Guardian breathed out. And he did. Oh _Chaos,_ he did. He licked all around the younger boy's dick, while his hands groped Sonic's balls.

"Knu-Knuck...les...I'm so... _close_..." Sonic whimpered.

Knuckles, with some reluctance, pulled away from the hedgehog's throbbing shaft as he vigorously jacked him off instead, sending Sonic into spasms. Knuckles himself groaned as he suddenly turned the vibrator all the way up to its maximum setting. The hedgehog strained even harder against his bonds as he went hysterical and damn near cross-eyed. The older boy knew it wouldn't be long now. " ** _Mm, yeah, cum on my face you dirty little fucker._** "

And he did.

Sonic let out a strangled half-yell as he squirted _hard_ onto the echidna's waiting face. Knuckles moaned in glee as he felt the almost never-ending stream of warm, sticky cum coat his face and his tongue, before eventually swallowing the still-spewing cock head into his mouth.

"Knux... _God_... _tu-turn_... _it_... _ **o-o-off**_..." Sonic whimpered, his legs trembling as the vibrator continued buzzing away.

Knuckles wordlessly obliged, shutting the toy up. Both of them stayed put for a couple of minutes, panting heavily. Eventually, the echidna turned the vibrator back on again, gradually turning it up as time passed and soon, Sonic's length stood stiff as a board again. Knuckles stopped it shy of its maximum setting, however.

"My turn," the Guardian said simply. After a quick but impassioned kiss, he made his way around to the other side of the table, behind the hedgehog's head. He dragged Sonic closer to him, and Sonic stuck his tongue out expectantly.

Knuckles let him lick the head of his length for a while, enjoying Sonic's moans of longing. It was then that Knuckles was struck with an idea. He slowly began to pull away from the hedgehog's mouth, until his cock was just beyond the reach of Sonic's tongue. As expected, the other boy groaned in dissatisfaction.

"Ah ah," Knuckles whispered deviously. "You want it? You've gotta _beg_ for it."

Sonic's muzzle flushed heavily. He glanced at the crimson boy's shaft hungrily, but he stood his ground. "N...no."

"Is that your final answer?" Knuckles breathed, wiping some drool from the side of the hedgehog's mouth.

The hedgehog tried his hardest not to latch onto the finger, but pure lust drove him forward, ready to bite. However, the Guardian was quicker. Sonic gnashed his teeth in frustration.

"Seems like we're not gonna get anywhere like this," the older boy mused. He started lightly rubbing a trail of spirals down the hedgehog's throat, torso, stomach, and thighs, all while carefully avoiding his mouth the entire time. Knuckles was delighted by how much pre emerged from Sonic's slit, and he rubbed circles into it to spread some out. Sonic was biting his bottom lip _hard,_ using all of his willpower to prevent himself from exclaiming in bliss.

"Still stubborn are we?" the crimson echidna asked. "Well, I guess this just means," he paused as he turned the vibrator up to full blast again, "I'll just have to leave you like this."

And so he did.

He hadn't even taken three steps away however, when Sonic suddenly cried out wantonly, " _ **No!**_ ...D-don't go..."

"Give me one good reason."

"Be-because...because...

" _Because?_ "

"I-" Sonic swallowed hard, "I need to taste you again.

"I need you to _fuck_ me senseless.

"Please, _please, **please,**_ _stuff it down my throat and cum in my mou—_ "

He was cut off by Knuckles, who suddenly shoved himself into the hedgehog's maw. Sonic gagged and forgot how to breathe for a second, but when he regained his composure, he moaned long and low and in utmost satisfaction. The echidna's breath hitched and he too groaned. "Man, I never thought I'd get you to shut up, least of all like _that,_ " he remarked, chuckling. He was sure Sonic was shooting imaginary laser beams at him from his eyes right then.

He thrusted into the younger boy's mouth, slowly at first, clasping the other's neck for support. Sonic whimpered and trembled at the other's firm grip around his throat. Knuckles seemed to pay it no mind and picked up the pace.

Faster and faster he went, slowing right on down as he felt himself on the edge, and building it up again. It was a laborious but satisfying cycle. The vibrator buzzed away from inside the hedgehog. Knuckles' grunting and groaning increased in volume and intensity, and his voice itself went deeper and deeper. He realized with a pleasured grimace that he reserved that voice for times like these.

All at once he thrusted full force, intending to end it all swiftly. Sonic cried out at the sudden, brutal turn of pace. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks now, which went unnoticed by Knuckles, who had shut his eyes in the height of his bliss. The hands around the younger boy's throat tightened dangerously, and Sonic almost wished he were free of the ribbon literally tying his hands behind his back. He could do nothing but whine and hope Knuckles would hear him and either get the hint, or go easier on him. Yet, at the same time, he _didn't._ He so desperately wanted Knuckles to abuse him further. He wanted to be choked a little harder, and fucked a little faster; he felt like a filthy whore, and he _loved_ it.

All too soon, the echidna was at an end. He looked down and breathlessly addressed the boy beneath him, "You...want...in your...mouth?"

Sonic moved to nod, but the other's hands around his neck and the cock still ravaging his mouth would not allow it. All he could manage was a feeble jerk-twitch of the head. Knuckles correctly assumed the subtle motion meant that he had the all-clear. He reached down first however, and turned the vibrator off. Sonic's length twitched, dripping wet and ready to blow.

"Don't...cum yet," the echidna said in a strained voice. He had slowed right on down, but if anything, his thrusts had gotten even rougher. His length plunged in and out of the hedgehog boy's mouth with such force that the table rocked back and forth, and Knuckles was sure the other's lips would bruise. _God,_ he was so close.

Without warning, he finally came, flooding Sonic's mouth with spunk. Knuckles moaned satisfactorily when he heard the familiar sound of Sonic struggling to swallow. The hedgehog also forced his slim legs together, trying his damnedest not to cum, just as he was told. His efforts were slightly futile however, as a little trickle of seed escaped and ran down his length. All tension soon left his body as he felt the last of the echidna's ejaculate slide down his throat. His legs flopped back down and he panted, almost completely exhausted. However, when Knuckles moved to pull out, he felt Sonic's tongue polishing his knob suggestively. He realized then that they were not done yet. When that sinful tongue had gotten the blood flowing to his cock again, the echidna ejected himself, and Sonic started coughing.

"M-my neck..." he whispered hoarsely. Knuckles heard him vaguely, but he was too distracted by the sight below him of Sonic. He was tied up and practically helpless, and his lips were coated with a thin layer of saliva and cum, the mixture dribbling down from the corners of his mouth. Knuckles had never thought it possible, but in that moment, Sonic looked even _hotter_ than usual. But Sonic repeated himself. "Ow...my neck..."

Snapping out of his stupor, Knuckles gently turned the hedgehog over, so that he was lying on his stomach. Sonic noticed how warm the table felt from him lying on it. The older boy began massaging the nape of his neck. The hedgehog sighed in relief as the pain gradually ebbed away.

"How are you so good at this?" he asked after a while.

"I vaguely remember as a kid that whenever something was sore, I'd get massages like this. I got a few pointers on it too, in case either me or someone else was in pain," the echidna replied, almost dismissively.

"Who taught you?"

"I'd...rather not talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just _don't,_ ok?"

"...Fine. If you don't want to, we won't."

The Guardian said nothing else as his hands continued kneading the hedgehog's neck. The silence grew thick and awkward around them, and he was filled with the strange urge to apologize. _But for what,_ he asked himself. _Sure, maybe for snapping at him, but was it a bad thing to want to keep something like that private, even from Sonic?_

His train of thought was derailed as he heard Sonic moan below him. Knuckles snapped his head down to see that he had absentmindedly wandered a little further down the hedgehog's back. His hands, instead of kneading the nape of Sonic's neck, were caressing the hedgehog's shark fin-like back quills, and Sonic's expression had transformed from relieved-and-pleased to almost-insatiably-mouth-agape-hungry.

"Don't tell me you're sensitive here too," the echidna said with an exasperated chuckle.

"I guess I am," Sonic sighed, smirking.

Knuckles wasted no time in burying his muzzle in between the quills. Sonic moaned, his voice rising higher and higher. Knuckles vaguely realized that he only ever heard Sonic moan this high when he was being fucked. Speaking of...

Sonic yelped as he was flipped onto his right side. He groaned at the absence of heat and friction on his back quills, but he quickly became preoccupied with something else. Knuckles began pulling out the vibrator from his opening (he had almost forgotten it was even there), and it _hurt._

" _Ah!_ Ow..."

" _Fuck._ Sorry. Let me just-" Knuckles said, frantically looking for the bottle of lube. When he found it, he poured copious amounts of the stuff onto his hands, and slathered it all around the other boy's opening.

With a tedious amount of effort and patience (though more on Knuckles' part than Sonic's), the toy was free. Mesmerized by how much Sonic's hole had been stretched, he didn't realize he had moved closer and started eating out the hedgehog until his tongue was lodged firmly inside. Vague hints of grape permeated his tongue, and he closed his eyes in satisfaction. Sonic's moans higher and higher again.

The echidna, with some reluctance, soon pulled his tongue free from the other's warm hole. He didn't know where he got the idea from, but he then stuck the head of the bottle of lube into Sonic's opening and squeezed. Sonic inhaled sharply as he yelped. " _What the hell?_ "

The Guardian then applied some to his own cock. He massaged the lube on with both hands, and soon had his length pointed towards the other's opening.

He slid himself in slowly, gasping at how slippery it was and how hot it still felt, despite the cold lube. He hilted himself almost too easily. Knuckles then lifted the other's leg up and began to fuck him, accelerating faster and faster. Sonic's voice rose higher and higher as he moaned to the heavens. The echidna began to simultaneously jack the hedgehog off.

Sonic's hips bucked as Knuckles screwed and serviced him as fast as he could, both of them reaching their peaks quickly. Sonic came first, his seed splattering over the side of the table, his voice a little ragged from groaning so much. Knuckles too, came moments later, some of his cum spilling out as there was just so much. He pulled himself out and panted heavily—he hadn't realized how much it had taken out of him.

He looked down towards Sonic and found that the hedgehog's muzzle was stained with tears and his ears were almost flat against his skull, and noticed too that the younger boy's wrists and stomach had bruises all over it from the ribbon he was bound with. Knuckles quickly untangled Sonic from his fabric binds and began to massage the bruised areas. Neither one spoke as the Guardian tended to the rest of the hedgehog's sore spots (mainly his arms and shoulders), massaging them and kissing them better. Finally, he wiped away the lingering tears on the hedgehog's muzzle and kissed his cheeks too.

"Were you given pointers on that too?" Sonic asked.

"...Y-yeah..." Knuckles replied, blushing slightly.

"Glad to know I'm being taken care of."

"Relax hedgie, I haven't felt the need to kill you just yet."

Despite their aching, protesting, fatigued bodies, both rose with some difficulty, and began to clean up. After doing so however, the pair succumbed to their exhaustion, and took a nice, long afternoon nap.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


	7. Drunk (Not) In Love

**A/N: Oops I accidentally wrote a bit of fluff... _with emotions._** **Apologies too considering this is a three-months- _way_ -too-late New Year's chapter. ****Uhh, anyway.**

 **Warning/s? Drunk sex (consented, only-one-of-them-is-drunk sex though).**

* * *

"I wonder what drunk sex feels like."

The echidna eyed Sonic with a weird expression. Knuckles was caught off-guard at such a statement, even if it _did_ come from the hedgehog.

"Are you asking me to help you find out?" the crimson echidna inquired.

"Maybe I am..." Sonic replied, inching closer to the other, until their noses just about touched.

"What if I said 'no?'"

"And why not?"

"Because you'll probably end up doing something stupid, I'll probably end up doing something regrettable, you can't give consent—"

"So? I'll give you consent now: I give you permission—no, I _insist_ that you fuck me while we're shitfaced. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? I can't _possibly_ get pregnant."

"You could get an STD."

"Nah. From you? _Heh..._ " Sonic chuckled nervously. "You... _are_ clean...right?"

Knuckles' eyes widened as he began hesitantly, "W-well..."

" _Oh fucking Chaos, what have I don—_ " the hedgehog exclaimed before he realized that Knuckles had a mischievous glint in his eye and was struggling to keep a straight face. " _ **YOU ASSHAT.**_ "

Knuckles roared with laughter.

* * *

Three beers.

That was all it took to get the hedgehog boy bouncing on his lap completely drunk and ready to fuck.

Knuckles was torn between laughing at Sonic and pitying him. He was so _pathetically_ lightweight.

It was a good idea at the time, them drinking and attempting to fornicate while drunk up on Angel Island where, hopefully, nobody would hear or bother them. However, the fireworks and New Year's party at Tails' place took _forever_ to finish, so Sonic and Knuckles could not sneak out until it was almost three in the morning.

So there they were, Sonic moaning constantly, clinging onto Knuckles' neck while the echidna pounded up into Sonic. His nose scrunched up as he caught another whiff of the _horrendous_ beer Sonic insisted was so good.

"Oh...Chaos _yes!_ Fuck me...with your spawn...hammer," Sonic slurred.

Knuckles almost stopped dead in his tracks. "C-come again?"

"God yes, don't...stop...make your stea...ming semen...truck dump its load...in...side me... _Fuck!_ "

"I'm-How can...you come...up with dick...euphemisms...drunk?"

" _Hahh..._ I can feel...your me...ter-long King...Kong dong splitting me...in _half..._ Fuck... _yeah._

" _Unnnhhg. **Daddy.**_ "

Knuckles absolutely had to stop right then and there. "Can. You. _Not._ "

Sonic looked up at him with wide, glassy eyes and began to sob. "I'm...I'm sorry it's j-just..."

"Whoa whoa wait, don't—" the Guardian stammered.

"I'm j-just s-so _horny!_ I w-wanna ride the b-baloney pony," Sonic stuttered.

"You wanna ride the baloney...pony?"

" _Yeeeaaaahhhh,_ "

"Then...then ride the...baloney pony," Knuckles replied uncertainly, beginning to thrust up into the hedgehog again.

"Yeah... _unggnh,_ " Sonic moaned as a crooked smile spread across his muzzle. "I'm back on the pony."

The echidna, though perplexed, nonetheless began to kiss the hedgehog's neck and caress his back. Unfortunately, that made Sonic giggle uncontrollably. Knuckles tried to pay it no mind and piston-fucked the hedgehog harder, aiming for his pleasure spot and ramming it as hard as he could.

Sonic's resulting moans were a weird mix of crying out, giggling, and strangled half-yells. Tears leaked out from his screwed-shut eyes, while his mouth hung open, letting out groan after groan after giggle.

" _Ri-right...there. **Right there! AU...GH,**_ " he cried out, sounding unhinged.

With his prostate constantly being jackhammered, and his cock slipping against the echidna's sweaty abdomen, Sonic soon climaxed, spattering both of their stomachs with seed. Knuckles held out for a little longer, but as he was on the edge of release, he pulled out, much to Sonic's dismay. The Guardian grunted as he came, showering the hedgehog's back with cum.

"Awww, why didn't you shoot inside me?" Sonic croaked tearfully. "Mr. E, it seems your aim's getting terrible. Are you sure you're qualified to carry that One-Eyed Yogurt Slinger around?"

 _Boy, you better thank your lucky emeralds you're cute,_ Knuckles thought, the veins in his temple bulging. "I am _not_ cleaning out your asshole for you while you're drunk."

* * *

15 minutes later, after much protest from the hydrophobic hedgehog, both Sonic and Knuckles were sitting together in the bathtub. Sonic had his arms wrapped tightly around the other's neck, despite there being only about a foot or two of water.

Knuckles was struggling to scrub the hedgehog's back clean. He tried to readjust himself, but the resulting movement only made Sonic yelp in fear and tighten his hold.

" _Will you stop being such a baby?_ " Knuckles snapped. His anger quickly dissipated however, as he felt the hedgehog tense up.

"I'm-I'm sorry," the hedgehog replied thickly, starting to sob again. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'mso—"

"Okay, _okay,_ stop crying," the echidna pleaded. " _Please,_ just...stop. I...I'm sorry too.

"Just...let go of my neck, so we can be done faster. You like it when we go faster, right?"

" _Yeeeaaaaaaahhh,_ " Sonic sighed, eyes drooping in drunken longing.

"Turn around so I can clean your back."

With some effort, the blue hedgehog lifted himself up, turned himself around, and reluctantly submerged himself into the water again.

"I've got you," Knuckles said, as gently as he could manage, physically feeling the tension in the other's body as he guided him down.

He scrubbed away at the hedgehog's back, cleaning it of any lingering cum, and then moved his hands around to the other's front. Knuckles vaguely realized that Sonic was purring softly with every rub, and that he was unconsciously exposing his neck. He didn't know when he had moved closer, but soon enough, he was biting and nipping at the exposed crook and Sonic was squirming under his touch.

The water around them had become lukewarm, but the heat between the two intensified, so much so that they both felt like their bodies were on fire again.

However, Knuckles snapped out of it when he heard Sonic yelp again, though this time, the Guardian noticed, it was more a cry of pain than of pleasure or fear. He pulled back abruptly to see that his teeth had ruptured the skin he had been nibbling on and it was now bleeding. He wordlessly licked it better, and grimaced at its irony taste. Sonic yelped again, though this time with vague overtones of pleasure. However, nothing more transpired after that; Knuckles made _sure_ of it.

The Guardian knew full well how disappointed the boy was, but he was _not_ going to take advantage of his position, especially now that he knew what Sonic was like inebriated. However, disappointment soon gave way to exhaustion, and Knuckles noticed the hedgehog's ears and eyelids drooping as he fought to stay awake and not plop face-first into the now cool water.

Soon enough, the echidna had him tucked into bed, and was about to clamber off of it when the hedgehog caught his wrist. "Can you...sta...stay with me...tonight?" Sonic murmured groggily.

Knuckles hesitated, but he wasn't sure why. Finally, he agreed.

Sonic instantly hugged Knuckles tightly around his waist. "D...don't leave me...alone..." he spoke hushedly. Despite that, Knuckles noticed a little waver in his voice, and all thoughts of slipping himself free moments after the boy had slipped into unconciousness vanished in an instant.

"I...I promise," he said tenderly, stroking the top of the hedgehog's head. Sonic was fast asleep at that point. Soon, Knuckles too let his own fatigue overtake him.

* * *

Knuckles, unsurprisingly, woke up before Sonic did. He untangled himself from the hedgehog's arms (not bothering to be careful to wake him), before walking into the bathroom and getting into the shower. Meanwhile, Sonic still slumbered. A bit of drool leaked from his muzzle and big, gurgling snores rose up from his chest.

Knuckles stood still and let the water cascade over him for a while. Little by little he felt his exhaustion wash off. He still felt a pang of unease, however. Seeing the hedgehog _cry,_ even over something so trivial as being called out for terrible penis nicknames while having sex...it _unnerved_ the echdina. The Guardian never said it out loud, but he held a _deep_ respect for the hedgehog for keeping his cool and staying true to himself, despite all the shit he'd been through. So when Knuckles had seen the hedgehog bawling, he felt...afraid. Deep down (in the darkest, most inaccessible parts of his subconcious where hopefully nobody would ever find it, not even himself), he considered Sonic to be better than him; stronger, faster, more resilient.

And if _Sonic_ cracked under the weight of three beers and not being able to call his sexual partner "daddy," then Chaos knows how fragile he _himself_ must be.

* * *

Knuckles had just finished rinsing himself off when he heard a faint rustling from the adjacent bedroom. Sonic had woken up and seemed to be moving as if through honey. The Guardian chuckled a little bit, knowing full well that the hedgehog was probably having quite a hangover. As he dried himself off, he heard a light thud as Sonic seemed to stumble and hit the wall. Knuckles knew as well that it wouldn't be long before his head spun too fast and his stomach hurled chunks upwards.

...3...2...1...

There was an erratic knock on the door as Sonic pleaded to be let in.

He dashed in as soon as the door was opened wide enough for him to pass through. He dropped to his knees not a moment too soon. The older boy grimaced as the hedgehog vomited, his back heaving as he struggled to control himself.

Knuckles wordlessly rubbed the boy's constantly convulsing back, trying to ease his suffering. He winced as the hedgehog, thanks to an empty stomach, was forced to dry heave. Tears streamed hot and thick down Sonic's face.

Knuckles quickly fetched a glass of water from the kitchen once Sonic had lain back against the wall opposite the toilet, throat raw and stomach sore. Sonic gulped it down greedily, but at the same time, he grimaced as his throat burned and the taste of bile passed through it again. The Guardian sat down beside Sonic and rubbed his back soothingly for a little longer before he said, as gently as he could, "I'm gonna make us some breakfast."

"But I'm not hungry," Sonic croaked hoarsely.

"You'll need to eat something so you can take some Aspirin."

"Good point."

"Lie down in bed first, while I go make us something," Knuckles said, hooking himself around the hedgehog's arm and helping him into bed.

"Knux," Sonic began groggily.

"Mm?"

"Can you...kiss my head...better?"

The echidna couldn't help but blush a little before he came forward and pecked the hedgehog's forehead.

"My cheeks kinda hurt too," the younger boy mumbled.

As before, the Guardian wordlessly kissed Sonic.

"I've suddenly decided that my lips hurt too." Sonic smiled cheekily.

"You're not funny."

"Just kiss me."

"Why don't you suck my entire asshole?"

"I'll do that."

"And go fuck yourself."

"I'll do that too."

A pause. Then, with a cheeky smirk of his own Knuckles replied, "But first..."

They brought their lips together and kissed, softly and slowly. Then...

"Your mouth tastes _terrible._ "

* * *

After a hearty breakfast of tomato soup, lots of water, and an Aspirin, Sonic was tucked into bed once more—snoring like a freight train, but otherwise sleeping peacefully.

The Guardian had just flopped onto the couch after cleaning up, tired from the morning's events, when his communicator chimed.

"Hey Tails," he greeted. Knuckles couldn't help but smile when he noticed the fox's tired eyes, and the mess of streamers and noise-makers behind him.

"Morning Knuckles," Tails replied, sounding infinitely more fatigued than the echidna felt. "How's Sonic?"

"How'd you know he was here?"

"Do you want a five-minute explanation or the full half-hour slide show presentation? With pictures?"

"The...wha—never mind. He's fine."

"What did you guys _do_ last night? You two kinda disappeared after a couple of hours."

"Oh, you know, the usual: ringing in the New Year, drinking, getting a massive hangover..."

" _What?!_ "

"Like I said, he's _fine_. He's in bed right now, sleeping it off."

The fox-boy sighed. "Well, as long as I know he's with you, I'm actually not too worried."

"Why not? I _could_ potentially kill him one of these days if he continues being an annoying pest," Knuckles replied, nonchalant but smirking.

"You _know_ you couldn't. You care about him too much," Tails said smilingly.

Knuckles crossed his arms and looked away from the screen, trying to hide his flushed face. "Pff, I do _not._ "

"That's why you've given him an Aspirin and tucked him into your own bed, right?"

Knuckles blushed even harder. "How did you—"

"Come _on,_ Knuckles. Did you honestly think I believed you to be the kind of guy who'd never help someone in need like that? You and Sonic are alike that way; you've both got such big hearts.

"Well, anyway, when he wakes up, can you tell him to come over as soon as he's able to? It's just a little _too_ quiet around here. Meanwhile, I'm heading off to catch some Z's, and you look like you could use some more shut-eye too."

Knuckles was silent for a moment before he responded. "Y-yeah, we all do, I guess...

"Hey, uh, when we wake up, we'll both come over and help you clean up, okay?"

"Thanks Knuckles, I—" Tails yawned, "could use the help."

"See you soon, buddy."

"See ya," Tails bade thickly through another yawn.

Knuckles trudged to the bedroom where the sleeping hedgehog lay, still snoring up a storm. He climbed into bed, heart simultaneously at ease and slightly troubled by Tails' earlier remarks.

Despite this, and Sonic's earth-rattling snore, the Guardian fell asleep quickly with his arms around the hedgehog and a blanket over both of them.

Neither they nor Tails would wake up until mid-afternoon.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


	8. Slow and Steady, Rough and Ready

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day. Yes, I know it is May and I am 3 months late.**

* * *

"Kn-Knu-Knuckles, I'm... _cummi-_ "

Sonic arched his back as he felt his body tense up in anticipation.

Quickly, Knuckles swooped down and pinned him to the bed with his torso. " _Don't._ Not yet," he breathed into the other's ear.

Sonic heard him even through his own squealing. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to deny himself a second orgasm. However, despite his efforts, some cum still leaked out and splattered onto their stomachs.

" _Tch,_ so sensitive," Knuckles mused.

"Just...shut up and ma...make out with me," the hedgehog said in between pants.

They said no more as they smashed their lips together. Loud, wet sounds permeated by little moans and whimpers filled the room, as Knuckles continued thrusting rhythmically into the hedgehog below him.

Maybe it was from fatigue, or maybe just because it was morning, but the pair were taking it unusually easy that day.

Unlike other times when they'd go at it slowly however, Sonic was _not_ complaining at all. With every thrust, he was still sent rocking back and forth-if only just a little bit-but there was never a sense of hurry or brutality in their movements.

Even still, Sonic was panting heavily, sweat rolling off of both their bodies, as the echidna's cock rubbed his walls in _just the right way._

With the cum on his stomach and his quills splayed every which way, he looked like a mess. On the other hand, Knuckles-aside from the sweat that gleamed on his body-looked as if he had just started, even though they'd been going at it for almost an hour now; and like clockwork, he continued thrusting, gently and oh-so-slowly.

Their lips parted with a loud smack; strings of saliva still connected their lips. Moans and squeals continued to escape Sonic's now-open mouth, raw and lewd and uninhibited. Knuckles too, was surprisingly more vocal than usual, or so it seemed to Sonic. He also noticed the way Knuckles was constantly biting the right side of his quivering bottom lip; the way his eyelids fluttered and his chest heaved; the way his abdominal muscles clenched with every single thrust; the way...

" _Hey,_ " the older boy snapped. The blue hedgehog locked his green eyes to those of the Guardian's purple ones; Sonic could have sworn that they were glowing (or maybe that was just the morning light playing tricks on him). "Look at me.

"I want you...to look at me. I want to see what I... _do_ to you," Knuckles panted, cockiness dripping from his voice. _Oh fuck me,_ the hedgehog thought to himself. He did _not_ need his dirty talk. Not now. He was so _close._

The Guardian pressed on nonetheless, knowing _full well_ what he was doing to Sonic. "I want to see your face...when I make you... _cum._ "

Sonic's whimpering groans turned into little screams, as he felt his orgasm bubbling to the surface once more. "N-no...stop...I'm gonna... _cum..._ " he said, loudly and hysterically. With his arms pinned above his head and his lower body firmly impaled by the echidna's cock, Sonic could do nothing but arch his back and thrash his legs about.

" _Mmm, that's it baby, **cum** for me. I know you've saved up a lot, so **show it to me,**_ " Knuckles moaned breathily. " _Just...look at me, and **cum**._ "

Sonic forced at least one eye to remain open and locked on to the echidna's gaze even as his orgasm rocked through him. Ropes of cum nearly blinded him as it flew onto his muzzle and most of the rest of his upper body. His throat felt raw from all of his filthy vocalizations of carnal pleasure, and Knuckles too, was grunting and moaning loudly and hoarsely, as he pumped copious amounts of his own seed into the hedgehog's opening. With each squirt, Sonic screamed some more, as he felt his insides heat up exponentially. He felt so _full._

Knuckles pulled himself out of Sonic's hole, which immediately started leaking. The hedgehog used his now-free arms to wrap around the other boy's neck, and pulled him closer. Knuckles playfully nuzzled and nibbled into the hedgehog's neck before they locked lips again.

Even if they were just coming down from their dizzying climaxes, the pair made out heatedly, moaning and curling their tongues into each other's mouths. They pressed their torsos as close as they possibly could to each other; Sonic couldn't feel close _enough._

"Easy, tiger," Knuckles remarked, pulling away. "Are we ready for Round 2 already?"

"Must be the chocolates," Sonic replied, moving in to kiss the older boy once more.

The Guardian forced them apart again. "Or maybe, you're just insatiable; you dirty little slut."

They said nothing more, both knowing that despite the dirty talk, all they were doing was riding high on their afterglows. They made out some more until they were left panting and fatigued.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles woke up around noon, in the same position they fell asleep in. Knuckles woke up first, due in no small part to the hedgehog's rumbling snores as he slumbered in the crook of the Guardian's arm.

"Want some lunch?" he asked when Sonic had woken up.

"Mm, maybe later," the hedgehog replied groggily. "But first, I'll have some... _meat,_ if you don't mind."

"Such thirst," Knuckles groaned. "What _are_ in those choc...olates..."

It was then that he really noticed the heart-shaped box perched on top of the bedside table.

" _Choc Au Lait?_ Aren't those basically the most expensive edible thing in the universe?" the Guardian asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"Who cares?" Sonic replied. "All I want is to _choke au lait_ on your dick, like, right now."

"Wow. You're...incredible," Knuckles said, exasperated. "Who gave it to you?"

"I can only assume Amy did."

"Did you give anything back?"

"Not really."

The echidna stared at him dumbfoundedly for a moment before he hastily jumped out of bed.

"Ow! Wha-hey!" Sonic cried. "Where are you going?"

"Well," Knuckles replied, " ** _we_** are going to go shop for a present for Amy."

"What for? She's given me those chocolates every Valentine's Day since we've met and-"

" _WHAT?!_ " Knuckles yelled; he could not believe what he was hearing. "Sonic, the girl's probably saved up half a year's worth of money to buy you those damn chocolates every year, even if she knows she probably won't even get a 'thank you' or a greeting card in return."

"Well...when you put it _that_ way it sounds bad."

"It _is_ bad."

"Well, what do _you_ care? You're not her boyfriend! And neither am I."

"But I _am_ a  friend. And you're her friend too. And friends don't leave friends hanging like that."

Sonic quickly opened his mouth to argue, but just as quickly shut it. He averted his gaze then, as his ears drooped. "Y-you're right."

"Come on," Knuckles said gently, extending a hand out to the hedgehog. "While the day is still early."

Sonic was caught off guard at the sudden change of mood. He didn't think he could ever get used to the Guardian sounding so... _tender._ He grabbed on and let himself be pulled up.

Without another word, they cleaned themselves up and left the Island on their Gear.

* * *

The café they settled into later that afternoon was, unfortunately, a little _too_ decked out in Valentine's décor. Knuckles wanted nothing more than to deck the owner in the face. Sonic too, while usually apathetic about the day and the customs associated with it, felt slightly sick.

Nonetheless, they were exhausted, it was the nearest place to eat, and there was a weather-proof patio with noticeably less decorations in it than the main dining hall, so the two found a small table and settled in.

"Afternoon, y'all!" a bright, cheery rabbit waitress greeted once the two had propped their Extreme Gear up unobtrusively on the wall and settled in. "Can I getcha boys somethin' to drink to start with?"

"Grape juice, please," Knuckles replied.

"A cream soda for me," came Sonic.

"Comin' right up," the waitress drawled pleasantly. She grinned toothily before sauntering away.

Because neither of them had eaten anything since breakfast, both were starving and therefore picked their food from the menu quite quickly. The rabbit waitress with the Southern accent and bucktoothed smile returned with their drinks, an odd glint in her eye that denoted something that Knuckles just could not place. Whatever it was however, it made him slightly uneasy.

With their orders placed, the rabbit walked away again, and with it, the Guardian's unease...that is, until he caught Sonic staring at him with what could only be adoration in his eyes. Knuckles blushed and shifted in his seat. "What?"

"You know, Tails was right about you. You _do_ have a big heart," Sonic mused, resting his head in his hand and propping himself up with his elbow.

"Oh," the echidna said, blushing harder. "You heard that then, huh?"

"Yeah. Though, I'm not so sure he's right about _me,_ " the hedgehog replied, his ears drooping some as he sat back on his chair. His hands automatically grabbed onto his glass and he held onto it firmly.

"What? The hell are you talking about? Of course he is!" Knuckles retorted.

"Well considering how terribly I've treated Amy all this time, and how the two of us first met on such _bad_ terms, and how-"

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's hands, which were still clinging tightly to his glass of cream soda. "Whoa. Wait. Stop right there," he said as patiently as he could muster. "Look, I know _why_ you keep your distance from Amy. I do. But, from time to time, you've gotta remember to let her know you care, if just a little.

"As for the first time we met? Well, us 'getting off on the wrong foot' seems a bit of an understatement. But, do remember that it was Eggman who manipulated us-manipulated _me_ -into facing off against each other.

"But we're past that now, aren't we? Ever since then, you've been nothing but...uh...I was gonna say 'kind' but you're just constantly 'kind' of an asshole." Sonic glared at him. "That being said, I know for a fact that you've got my back whenever I need you, and you best believe I've got your ass too."

"Oh, you've got my ass, alright," Sonic replied, visibly perking up again.

"...Unbeliev- _you need. To **stop.**_ "

Sonic giggled, and brought a hand to his muzzle. Knuckles watched as he rubbed his nose in a poor attempt to conceal the fact that he was wiping away tears.

The waitress soon returned with their food, and what looked like a large, full glass of strawberry milkshake. Knuckles and Sonic thought none of it until she set the milkshake down on their table.

"Um, excuse me, we didn't order that," the echidna began uncertainly.

"Hmm? Oh, no, you're right hun, ya didn't," the rabbit replied. "This is our Valentine's Day special. See, for every couple who walk in through them doors and dine here, they get a free large strawberry milkshake.

"Well, I best be off. Enjoy your meal, boys!" And with that, she sashayed off.

"W-wait, but we're not-" the Guardian stammered after her. Sonic was shaking uncontrollably, seized by a fit of silent laughter. Knuckles glared at him as he whisper-yelled, "Why are _you_ laughing?!"

* * *

Knuckles leaned on the white picket fence of Amy's yard, arms crossed and facing the other side of the street. From this distance, he couldn't hear what either Sonic nor Amy were saying (apart from the ear-splitting shriek she let loose when she opened the door and realized who was knocking). However, Amy soon called him over as well, and invited them both inside. Much to the boys' surprise, Tails was there as well.

"Hey guys!" he called cheerily as the other three entered the living room. "You're just in time. Amy and I were just starting to make dinner!"

"We didn't know you'd be here," Knuckles said.

"He's actually been here since lunch," said Amy. "He came by to exchange gifts and keep me company too. I always did say that being alone on Valentine's Day was a sad thing."

Sonic, who had been tense and silent for the entire exchange, could not help but blush. Knuckles could not help but chuckle.

As the night unfolded however, Sonic became more and more comfortable, and by the time they were playing through their third round of _Ultimate Crash Siblings 4,_ he was completely relaxed (despite having lost every round, and quite badly too).

"Wow...Sonic, you kind of..." the pink hedgehog began uncertainly.

"I kind of what?" he asked.

"Suck?" Tails finished for Amy.

The blue hedgehog whipped his head around. "Hey!" he cried, in as fake an offended tone as he could.

"Kid's got a point, Blue," Knuckles chimed in.

"Okay look, I know I'm a jerk sometimes, but do you guys _have_ to gang up on me?" Sonic said, a bit heatedly.

There was a tense moment of silence before Sonic burst out laughing, and soon enough, the others joined in too. By the end of it, they were all clutching their stomachs and trying to control their giggling. Tears had formed in their eyes and they had all let go of their controllers.

Tails was the first to latch onto the blue hedgehog, hugging him around his stomach. "You _know_ we love you."

Amy was the next to grab on, hugging him around his neck. "And you _know_ you love us."

Knuckles chuckled at the sight of the other three.

" _Ewww,_ what a gooey _mess,_ " he said. However, he could not keep from smiling at them.

"Oh get over here," the pink hedgehog said, momentarily letting go of Sonic and dragging the echidna into the embrace. Knuckles' blush was almost as bright as Sonic's.

"I guess I _do_ love you guys," the blue hedgehog conceded.

Amy squealed. "My Sonikku (indirectly) said he loves me!

"This calls for a selfie," she said as she took out her phone. They re-arranged themselves, and took several photos.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever!" she squealed.

" _Even if he hasn't proposed to you yet?_ " Tails and Knuckles said together.

"You know, we just proclaimed our platonic, non-romantic love for each other just now. Don't make me take it back," Sonic retorted, narrowing his eyes.

They all burst out laughing again.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


	9. Black Tie Affair

**A/N: Whew, nine chapters in! Which reminds me, for nine consecutive chapters, I've been accidentally neglecting to thank the people who have helped me out. So, here it is: A formal thank you to my Internet Friends™, Ivan (TheHunterPersian) and Free. Without you guys, this story probably wouldn't be as good as people say it is. Thanks for dealing with my shit like sending you teasers and snippets, musings and ideas, and asking sometimes-dumb questions in the wee ungodly hours of the morning.**

 **Anyway, onward now with the next chapter! No outstanding warnings here, other than-well-the sex be happenin'.**

* * *

Sonic ran a finger along the inside of his shirt collar for the umpteenth time that evening. Not for the first time since he had arrived at G.U.N. HQ, he questioned again why he had agreed to come at all. It wasn't as if a simple "thank you" would have sufficed for fixing the moon.

Besides, how long ago was it anyway that Eggman, quite literally showing off his guns, blasted half of the moon off? It must have been _years_ at this point. Shadow had mentioned that G.U.N. were adamant on awarding the two for reversing the Doctor's destruction, but never had the time until recently, when things had gotten a bit more quiet. Sonic still thought it was all too much fuss just to say "thanks." Nonetheless, he was glad he had brought his friends.

However out of place and _constrained_ he felt, wearing such upscale clothes that were all seemingly designed to _just_ fit, he could only imagine how much more uncomfortable Knuckles was feeling. The echidna's displeasure was written all over his face, and his fingers kept fiddling with his bowtie, his jacket buttons, and just about anything small he could play around with.

Despite the echidna's obvious awkwardness, Sonic thought the suit was quite sharp and made Knuckles look very... _sexy._ He shook his head. Now was _not_ the time.

Or was it?

The speeches and introductions and all of the other frankly bullshit and unnecessary formalities were taking _forever,_ and it seemed as if there was no end to the torture. The first minute of him sitting there while Commander Towers welcomed everybody to the event was fine, but after that, there was at least one body part that was tapping to the rhythm of a song. He tried his _very_ hardest not to groan either, in an effort not to be rude.

Tails' advice still rang loud and clear in his head: _"You may not like it, but they **do** want to say 'thank you' in the most sincere and grandiose way they know how, and you'll just have to accept and respect that."_

To distract himself, he began to "play" the chords and the finger patterns of some of his favorite songs on an air guitar. He kept his hands low and close to his lap so as not to be distracting to anyone else.

Finally, after 20, long, arduous minutes-which was more than enough for Sonic to compile a mental list of everything else he'd rather be doing and going over it at least twice-the speeches were over, and both Sonic and Shadow had been given their due awards to rapturous applause. Despite everything, Sonic smiled a genuine smile; even though he was mostly ecstatic about how the whole boring part was finally over, though he also swelled some with pride. Shadow meanwhile, stood with his usual scowl, his gaze fanning over the crowd, lingering longest on his and Sonic's shared table. He gave Rouge, who sat between him and a painfully uncomfortable Knuckles, a small nod of acknowledgement.

When both hedgehogs had returned to their table, they were greeted by Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and Rouge in their own respective ways. Shadow, not used to having so many people interacting with him so nicely at any one given time, blushed some and mumbled his thanks, all the while keeping his eyes on the floor or on a tablecloth or someone's obviously fake _Lu Wei Fei Tong_ purse.

After a somewhat enjoyable time dancing with Amy, Sonic stood close to the table where the hors d'oeuvres and quiches were laid out, his champagne flute filled with sparkling wine. Knuckles came to join him not long after.

"Some party, huh," the echidna began. Though he had relaxed some, Knuckles was still visibly uncomfortable about the whole ordeal. He began nervously consuming the snacks behind them.

"You know, even if you hate getting dressed up like this, you look really good. Like, _really_ sexy," Sonic whispered, blushing a little.

Knuckles just about choked on a quiche. " _Now,_ of all times?" he whispered back.

The hedgehog smirked and gulped down his drink before grabbing the other boy by the wrist and dragging him to the doors. Knuckles hastily tried to wash down the food in his mouth with his own fluteful of sparkling grape juice.

* * *

Once well clear of the doorway to the banquet hall, Sonic wasted no time in pushing Knuckles against the wall of the empty, windowless corridor they were now in and kissing him passionately. What little sense of caution Sonic had in him had been completely used up in trying not to let themselves be seen or heard. But now that they were in the clear, caution was thrown straight out of the window and into the wind.

Despite their seemingly haphazard movements, their lips pushed and pulled in a rhythm so familiar to both. Their tongues curled and uncurled together, each exploring the other's mouth, running along the other's teeth and savoring the taste.

After some time, the echidna pulled away, despite Sonic's whining protests. Knuckles however, immediately began nipping at the hedgehog's neck (having undid the bowtie and top buttons on the younger boy's shirt without him really noticing). With his mouth now free, Sonic let out long, low moans that echoed a bit in the empty hallway, as Knuckles bit and licked and caressed him in all the right places. The hedgehog's own hands began exploring the older boy's body. It suddenly dawned on him that, while the echidna knew most, if not all of his pleasure spots, he didn't know much about what made Knuckles moan...well...like _he_ did.

At least Sonic knew _one_ sensitive spot.

Knuckles gasped a little when Sonic grabbed his tail. The hedgehog, emboldened by the move, began caressing and stroking it, and Knuckles' groans grew louder and longer. The echidna nearly fell onto Sonic as he began using both hands to stroke the bolt-shaped tail.

 _ **DING!**_

Sonic's heart jumped into his throat. Without thinking about much else, Sonic grabbed Knuckles by the hand and sprinted to the other end of the hallway. He saw a door to a bathroom on the left, and had tumbled in with the echidna by the time the elevator doors opened fully.

Sonic lay panting on the floor of the thankfully empty bathroom. His heart still felt as if it were knocking his ribs out. Knuckles lay on top of him, winded and slightly dazed.

"Wh-what happened?" the echidna asked, still a little dumbstruck as Sonic pulled him to his feet.

"I didn't expect anyone to come out of the elevator," Sonic replied.

"Shall we continue?" Knuckles asked with a mischievous grin, as he locked the bathroom door.

Sonic said nothing as he smirked and dove in for another kiss.

They soon found themselves in a stall; Sonic pushed up against the wall, releasing moan after moan into the other boy's mouth.

Knuckles gulped them down and _relished_ them. With one hand fumbling with his shirt buttons, his other hand was wrapped around the side of the other's neck, and his thumb was pressing lightly on the hedgehog's chin. Freeing the last button, he began to work on his pants.

Sonic, who had another free hand, undid his own pair much sooner than the echidna, and he unceremoniously draped it over the dividing wall. Soon enough, Knuckles did the same.

The echidna moved himself down the hedgehog's body, nipping at his neck, then trailing kisses and licks all over his chest and tummy, before nuzzling against the prominent bulge in Sonic's boxers.

"I didn't know they made underwear with Chaos Emerald patterns on them," Knuckles mused, chuckling as he stroked the hedgehog through the fabric.

Sonic gasped before he replied, "You wouldn't _believe_ the kind of merch they make of us.

"Besides, life's too short to _not_ wear cute underwear-"

"You almost _never_ wear underwear."

" _Let me finish._ Life's too short to not wear cute underwear _every now and then._ "

"Fair enough," Knuckles conceded, before pulling the hedgehog's throbbing cock out. He momentarily licked the head before scarfing most of it down.

Sonic groaned needily, as Knuckles traveled further down his dick with each bob of the head. Faster and faster he went, knowing it would rouse the hedgehog.

However, both were startled out of their lust-filled trance by a heavy pounding on the locked bathroom door. They were frozen in place and their hearts felt like they were bursting out of their chests. Soon enough however, no other noises followed, and they felt it safe to resume.

Knuckles wasted no time in alternating between deepthroating the hedgehog, and stroking him with his hands, intent on finishing him off quickly. Even with his climax building rapidly and perhaps blurring his vision slightly, Sonic managed to look down at the massive bulge in the echidna's boxers. He didn't know how Knuckles did it, but he seemed to be ignoring it, despite his erection looking almost _painful_ at that point. He knew his own would have felt that way, had their places been swapped. Sonic looked again, and made out little fruits dotting Knuckles' admittedly straining blue boxers. _Cute,_ he thought to himself. Sonic continued moaning.

With their eyes closed in bliss, neither Sonic nor Knuckles noticed the flash of green that came from outside the stall door.

* * *

After pounding on the locked door to catch the attention of whoever was in there, Shadow decided that there was only one thing for it. The Emerald he took from somewhere in his quills fit his palm just right, as if it were _made_ for him to have and to hold. It emitted a soft, ethereal and otherworldly glow from its core, providing anyone at least the smallest clue of its monumental power.

Despite having held on to this particular gem for quite some time now, Shadow was still mesmerized by the Emerald every time his gaze landed on it. However, he soon snapped out of his small trance and raised it up above his head. He was ready. The words he had spoken for so long to harness a portion of the Chaos Emerald's power laid on the tip of his tongue, ready to flow from his mouth in a manner so polished and so rehearsed, after having been uttered so many times before.

But at the very last moment, the onyx hedgehog bit it back and swallowed it down whole. He stood transfixed, silent and unmoving, his hand still outstretched. From afar, one might have been able to mistake Shadow for an exquisitely detailed statue, albeit one with hesitation etched all over his features and inconveniently blocking the entrance to the men's washroom.

 _What if this door was locked for a reason?_ he thought to himself. _Then again, that reason may not be entirely noble either way._

That was enough of a justification for him.

Steeling himself against whatever it was that was behind that door, he firmly uttered, "Chaos Control!"

The familiar feeling of warmth and weightlessness and _power_ enveloped him, for what simultaneously felt like an eternity and for all too short a moment. Shadow sometimes found himself wishing to stay in that wonderful, _wonderful_ limbo; not quite dead, but not quite alive either, surrounded only by colors and emotions and life, but not necessarily his own. Those episodes happen less often now, however, as he berated himself for thinking such thoughts. He had a purpose here; a duty in the living world, and it would not do well to dwell on such sentiments for too long. Still, it was...pleasant.

All too soon, Shadow found himself back on cool, solid and overwhelmingly normal ground. However, Shadow had no time to lament, as loud, irregular moaning echoed throughout the mostly empty bathroom.

Despite his lack of... _experience,_ Shadow knew exactly what was going on. He could _feel_ his cheeks blushing furiously, as he realized too, just _who_ it was that was making such lewd noises.

Shadow's mind told him that this was wrong; Sonic shouldn't be here doing...whatever the fuck it was he was doing, and he himself should not be staying here. However, not only did he stay inside the still-locked bathroom, but out of a morbid curiosity, he actually moved closer to the stalls.

Careful to tiptoe quietly, even with the cobalt hedgehog's groaning drowning out almost all other ambient sound, Shadow entered an adjacent stall that (once he stood on the toilet) would provide him a fairly hidden view of Sonic doing...whatever he was doing.

His heart was thumping quickly as he peered over the top of the dividing wall. The first thing he saw was the top of the other hedgehog's head; his ears nearly flat on his skull and very flushed. Leaning over a little, Shadow then saw (much to his shock), a certain red echidna fellating Sonic.

If his muzzle didn't burn from all of the blood rushing to it from before, then it certainly felt _scorching_ now.

 _Never_ in a million years would Shadow have guessed that Sonic and _Knuckles_ of all people would be the type to be so... _intimate,_ much less with each other...Okay, maybe he didn't _really_ think they wouldn't be so friendly with each other, especially after all of the shit they've gone through, but he never thought they'd be _this_ close.

Shadow could hear all of three things in that bathroom: the occasional gag or slurp from Knuckles, his own heartbeat thumping in his ears, and Sonic's moans getting fainter, until he was reduced to breathless panting. The onyx hedgehog remembered enough about his lessons on sexuality (both from his time on the ARK, and a fairly embarassing crash course on it courtesy of Rouge) to know that Sonic was close to-Shadow briefly strained to remember the term-ejaculating.

However, he had not anticipated that his climax would come so soon. At Sonic whimpering and whispering _"I'm cumming,"_ frantically, he froze. It was a rare occurence, but Shadow knew in that moment exactly how it felt to be a deer caught in the headlights.

His brain screamed at him and rang all of the alarm bells, but it seemed that, for the second time that night, his body ignored all of it and stayed put, even as Knuckles looked up and finally made eye contact with him.

The echidna's eyes widened as he realized they were being watched, and he pulled himself off of the hedgehog's throbbing cock, just as he began to squirt, and stared at their "audience." Shadow too, locked his gaze with the echidna...at least until a string of cum nearly landed on his eye.

"What is it with you and accidentally cumming on people?" Knuckles muttered exasperatedly, as Sonic gasped in the realization that they were _not_ , in fact, alone.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles looked on a little worriedly as Shadow washed his face quite vigorously. They exchanged a look as he gargled and spat multiple times in a slightly disgusted manner.

"Okay, _okay,_ I get it, I accidentally came on you," Sonic said, slightly irritated. "Sorry, okay? Besides, you weren't even supposed to be in here."

"Unless of course, you were spying on us," Knuckles chimed in.

The ebony hedgehog froze mid-face rub, before resuming and then finally shutting the tap off. He retorted in an irritated tone, "I was actually wondering why on earth a perfectly functioning public washroom was locked. During an _event,_ no less."

"And you couldn't have figured out why just by using Chaos Control and then leaving?" the echidna retorted with a wry smile.

"Hmph," Shadow grunted, saying nothing more as he wiped his face with a paper towel.

"You were curious."

"..."

"You've never seen something like that before."

"I-I've had lessons! Professor Gerald...an-and Rouge! They taught me... _Damn it._ Never mind."

"Shadow," Sonic began. "Did you...wanna try it?"

The older hedgehog vehemently refused, though his furious blush betrayed him. "Th-that's not... _natural._ "

"Not with _that_ attitude," the blue hedgehog retorted, his face just inches from Shadow's.

The black hedgehog yelped as Sonic lunged forward and made their lips connect. He yelped again as Knuckles lightly bit on his ear and caressed his rear.

Through all this, Shadow's hands held the edge of the counter in a trembling, white-knuckled grip, as his gaze travelled frantically around the room. Soon however, his eyes relaxed and his lids began to fall, as a familiar yet somehow foreign feeling of warmth began to envelope him. Once he realized this though, his eyelids snapped wide open again and this time, he found the strength to push Sonic and Knuckles off of himself.

" _N-no!_ Hell... _No!_ This is...this is... _wrong!_ " he spluttered, his face contorting into a mask of confused frustration. "It's n-not natural! Professor Gerald-"

"-Taught you something outdated," Sonic interrupted, a slight edge to his voice. "Look, the most important thing you need to know about sex is that everyone should be willing, and that everybody should be safe.

"And believe me, no matter how rough this asshole gets," he points a thumb at Knuckles, "we'll take care of you. So, are you willing to take a risk and do something new?"

"If you're not, that's cool," Knuckles added quickly. "We don't wanna force you into doing something you don't wanna do."

Shadow hesitated. He thought back to his brief kiss with Sonic: how he felt a pleasant warmth spreading all over him, and how he felt at peace at some point, and how excited he felt at another, and he was hit with the startling realization that he quite liked it-no, he _wanted_ it and _more._ And that _terrified_ him.

He wanted to say no. Some part of him _refused_ to accept that he may actually want to go through with this. The proper response was right on the tip of his tongue. One little word and-Shadow assumed-Sonic and Knuckles would leave him well alone.

Which was what made him all the more confused when he breathed out a "yes," and dove for the other hedgehog's lips. While initially startled, the blue hedgehog gradually reciprocated the kiss.

Knuckles, meanwhile, continued exploring the older hedgehog's body; undoing the buttons on his shirt and slipping a hand in, playing with the tuft of fur, while his other hand ran along the inside of Shadow's thighs. He occasionally kissed or bit or nipped at Shadow's neck, and Knuckles felt it vibrate every time he moaned. He soon squeezed himself behind Shadow, and the feeling of his neglected crotch rubbing against the black hedgehog's ass drove him wild. He could barely stand to keep it in anymore, and he'd occassionally grind up against Shadow, who moaned into Sonic's mouth.

Sonic's tongue soon made its way into the other hedgehog's maw, exploring freely and running along his teeth. Shadow kept his tongue back, not sure if Sonic should be in there, and not sure if he was supposed to do something himself.

While initially enjoying his free reign, Sonic soon gave Shadow a look that told him that he wanted more. He wanted him to _play._

Sonic began to get a little more aggressive with his tongue, as he tried to reach the other's. Shadow, however, was still a bit perplexed and moved his tongue further back. Sonic could stand it no longer.

"Shadow," he panted, pulling away. Shadow gave an involuntary whine as he felt Sonic's warm tongue leave his mouth. " _Stop teasing me._ "

"Wha-" the ebony hedgehog said uncertainly.

"Let me _taste_ you. _Play_ with me," Sonic pleaded. "Fight me with your tongue, dammit."

Sonic lunged forward again and locked lips with Shadow even more aggressively. Shadow, now slightly more emboldened, finally curled his tongue against the younger boy's.

Soon enough, the older hedgehog began to properly reciprocate, and all the feelings of warmth increased tenfold. He could _feel_ Sonic's heaving chest, flush against his own. He could _feel_ Knuckles' hands, seemingly leaving trails of _fire_ wherever they roamed. He could _feel_ the echidna's sizeable bulge grinding against his rear end, quite desperate now for some much-needed attention.

After a while, Sonic pulled away again. He then began exploring the ebony hedgehog's torso, licking and kissing all over. Shadow moaned longingly for a moment before his head was turned and his lips were caught by the echidna's.

No matter how aggressive Sonic was with him, Knuckles was somehow even _more_ assertive. It scared Shadow slightly, but rather than back off, he tried to match the echidna. He must have done something right, because Knuckles moaned into his mouth.

From out of the corner of his eye, Shadow watched as Sonic undid his pants. He gripped the edge of the sink counter harder as he stood in his straining white underwear. Sonic licked his lips before reaching a hand in and grabbing his hardened cock.

Shadow's knees buckled, and he grabbed Knuckles' head for support. Their lips parted as a result, and he let out an audible gasp. Sonic pulled the throbbing appendage out, and began stroking it. The black hedgehog moaned loudly.

Sonic giggled. "Have you never touched yourself before?"

Shadow was too precoccupied to respond properly. He had (quite guiltily) masturbated a few times before-after Rouge had shown him how-but it had _never_ felt this good.

And it felt _even better_ when Sonic swallowed most of his dick.

Behind him, Knuckles' composure broke, seeing Sonic deepthroat someone else. Without warning, he grabbed Shadow and had him sit on the counter between two sinks. He then hoisted himself up beside Shadow, while Sonic scrambled up and wrapped his mouth around the other hedgehog's shaft.

Knuckles pulled his own cock out, as he grabbed Shadow's head. The echidna hesitated, however, as he remembered that Shadow had never done this before.

"C-can you?" he muttered.

Surprisingly, Shadow nodded. He grabbed the shaft by the base and began tentatively licking. It wasn't long before it was oozing pre, and the black hedgehog lapped it up, growing to love the taste more and more. Soft, deep moans reverberated throughout his body, as he was simultaneously pleasuring someone else while being pleasured. An aching warmth spread throughout his chest as he began the laborious process of swallowing the echidna's dick whole.

Knuckles soon took over, gently placing a guiding hand on the onyx hedgehog's head. Though inexperienced, the echidna still enjoyed the way Shadow moaned so _greedily,_ as if he wanted nothing more than to be face-fucked into oblivion. Knuckles pumped his hips faster, his moans growing louder as Shadow's eyes widened slightly.

Faster and faster he went, until Knuckles was nearly at his breaking point. He pulled out of Shadow's mouth and panted, "I-I'm gonna c-cum."

" **Make me swallow it,** " Shadow groaned thickly. He didn't know where he got the idea from, but the lust that clouded his mind made it hard to think at the moment. Knuckles said no more as he pushed into Shadow's mouth again.

The black hedgehog, while now able to take Knuckles' large cock in his mouth with ease, was simply not prepared for the load he shot out. He gagged, his eyes widened and the pleasure he felt beforehand had dissipated some, to be replaced by panic.

Knuckles heaved an exhausted sigh as he kept Shadow pinned to his crotch. The black hedgehog had gathered enough of his wits to force himself to swallow. Not surprisingly, some cum leaked out of his mouth. It took a bit of concentrated effort but _Chaos_ did it ever turn Shadow _on_. He pulled away from Knuckles just as his own orgasm bubbled to the surface.

" _I-I'm g'na-_ " was all he could manage, before his cum shot into the back of Sonic's throat. The black hedgehog arched his back, mouth agape in a silent scream. The blue hedgehog just moaned as he milked Shadow dry, the black hedgehog trying not to thrash about.

Soon, Shadow lay back, panting, fatigued but ecstatic. Shadow ran a hand gently through Sonic's quills as he pulled off, though he continued licking the shaft clean. All three were sweating profusely, chests heaving as they came down from their euphoria. Sonic crawled up to Shadow after a while and captured his lips once more, this time slowly, and gently. The cum that lingered in their mouths were carelessly swapped between them. Shadow had never expected that exchanging spooge and saliva with someone would feel so... _wild._

Knuckles soon swooped down and joined in on the fun, kissing Shadow first, then Sonic. They continued stealing kisses and licks until they were satisfied and cleaned-up. No one said anything as they all tried to get dressed and look presentable again. Shadow, however, blushed as he saw the other two dressed up, admitting to himself that he saw them in quite a different light now; they began to look quite... _sexy._ The entire time, Shadow tried to keep the image of Sonic fellating him, and the feeling of Knuckles cumming into his mouth shoved to the back of his mind. Needless to say, it took quite a lot of effort to keep the blood from rushing to his dick again. Besides that, Shadow also wrestled with the knowledge that what he had done was somehow supposedly wrong.

"Shadow? You ok? You look more...distant than usual," Sonic asked, voice laced with a hint of concern. Though, his next question was asked instead with a wry smile. "You just flashing back to how amazing my mouth felt?"

"Shut up, hedgehog," Shadow deadpanned.

"Seriously, what's eating you?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow's fingers stopped buttoning his shirt momentarily, before resuming the action as if nothing had happened. Then, Shadow replied, as calmly as he could, "What we did; was it...wrong?"

Sonic sighed exasperatedly. "Shad, we already told you-"

" _I know what you said,_ " Shadow snapped, wheeling around to glare at the blue hedgehog. "Just...This isn't...what's _supposed_ to happen.

"S-sex isn't something to just _do_ with whoever, wherever, whenever. It's supposed to be nothing more than a biological process. N-nothing more!"

"Shadow," Knuckles enunciated, trying his damnedest to be patient, "that's supposed to be all it is, in theory. But in reality, it's more than that."

"And there's no real harm to anyone at all!" Sonic added. "As long as everyone is safe and has a good time, then 'strictly biological processes' be damned!

"Look, things have changed a lot since Professor Gerald first taught you...whatever it is he taught you, you know. Besides, you had fun, didn't you?"

Shadow stood silent and pensive for a moment before replying with a "Hmph!" which was good enough for Sonic. He wrapped an arm around Shadow and Knuckles' shoulders as they exited the bathroom, Sonic slowly eating at the other two's patience the entire walk back to the banquet hall.

All three of them failed to notice the pair of gold eyes that had been watching them from the last bathroom stall the whole time.

* * *

 **A/N: Ownership of these characters are privileges that I just don't have. I mean, if I _did_ own them, everything you see here would be canon (probably). SEGA _does_ have that kind of privilege however, so ask _them_ to make it canon.**

 **Not sure it'll bear much fruit, but hey, no harm in trying, right?**


End file.
